Vampire Collision
by BANGERZ
Summary: ¿Y si Elena no fuera la única doppelgänger necesaria para el ritual? ¿Si la desconocida es Bella, la descendiente de Kathya, difunta hija de Katherine? Cuando su existencia es revelada a los hermanos Salvatore; éstos, al saber que hay una posibilidad para salvar a Elena, llaman al líder del clan Cullen pidiendo hospitalidad y éste acepta; y deciden viajar a Forks a por Bella.
1. Sinopsis

_He escrito una sinopsis para hacer entender un poco más la trama de la historia. _

_Espero que les guste, realmente, creo yo, es lo mejor que he escrito. Con anterioridad, ya había escrito (cuyas historias no publique aquí.). _

_Por favor, sí es que el sinopsis te ha llamado la atención, y crees que es interesante; o lo que sea; deja tu review._

* * *

_Everything depends of a decision... _

**Vampire Collision**

**Sinopsis**

La vida de Bella Swan corre peligro nuevamente. Una vampiresa con sed de venganza la persigue, intentando matarla para vengar la muerte de su compañero vampiro, James. Lo que ella no sabe, es que es un _doppelgänger_, el doble fantasmagórico de una persona. Nadie sabía de ella, a excepción de un vampiro original llamado Elijah Mikaelson, quién había caído en el amor con su antepasado, Kathya, la hija de Katherine Pierce. Sin embargo, él les rebeló a otros vampiros que intentan proteger a toda costa a la tercera _doppelgänger_, Elena Gilbert, y por ello van tras Bella, queriendo llevarla en contra de su voluntad hacia Virginia a participar del ritual de «la maldición del sol y la luna».

Además, una serie de inexplicables y misteriosos asesinatos y desapariciones están propagándose en la ciudad de Seattle, generando así; que el pánico se extienda por la pequeña localidad de la península Olympic.

Y, también, ella debe elegir entre el amor de su vida, Edward, y su mejor amigo, Jacob, siendo consciente de que su decisión desencadenaría la guerra entre los vampiros y hombres lobo. Pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando la llegada de estos vampiros diera vuelta su mundo, más de lo que ya está? ¿Qué decidirá? ¿Jacob o Edward? ¿Vivir o morir?


	2. Prologue

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Nada me pertenece. Twilight Saga le pertenece a la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, y Vampire Diaries a la magnífica, Lisa Jane Smith, y también a CW._

_**Línea de tiempo**: En éste capítulo (más bien prólogo) no hay. Bueno, sólo se me ocurrió basarlo en octubre, un mes después desde que Edward dejó a Bella en Luna Nueva. _

_**Nota del autor**: Aclararé algo, sé que los prólogos se representan en tiempo pasado, exactamente en varios años atrás. Pero no tenía de otra, así que, sí, es de un año atrás solamente. Discúlpenme por eso._

_¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!_

* * *

_Con el poder de tu belleza _  
_sales de tu tumba con delicadeza._  
_Corres entre sombras y tinieblas_  
_en busca de un alma desafiante_  
_para saciar tu sed fulminante_

Yoyito — Criatura de la noche  
_(El usuario es de 'Poemas del alma'. Créditos a él por su magnífico poema)_

_  
**···**

**Vampire Collision**

_Prólogo_

**FROST BITE **

_Un año atrás…_

Fuera estaba helando, como suele ser cada noche de invierno —eran principios de otoño, sin embargo, en el pueblecito de la península Olympic el clima siempre es frío y el cielo suele estar siempre encapotado, no obstante, nevó éste día. La luna, grande, amarilla y redonda, iluminaba las calles levemente con su luz tenue. Los faroles no eran de mucha ayuda, algunos titilaban, se encendían y apagaban. La nieve, fría y blanca, caía en pequeños copos sobre los techos, calles y autos; aunque ya había nieve desde la mañana allí. En ciertas casas, en los jardines traseros o delanteros, había muñecos de nieve y pequeñas montañas —que serían como fuertes cuando hay una pelea de bolas de nieve—, o simplemente los habitantes de las mismas la apartaban para poder pasar. Ahora, está un poco amarillenta gracias a las llantas de los autos.

Era octubre. Treinta y uno de octubre, ¡era Halloween!

En las solitarias, misteriosas y heladas y oscuras calles de Forks, Washington, a estas horas de la noche —exactamente, eran las once y cuarto—, una joven muchacha de cabello caoba y piel pálida como la porcelana, caminaba a paso lento entre la helada nieve, la cual quedaba —y derretía rápidamente— sobre sus zapatillas Converse rojas.

Acababa de escapar de la fiesta de noches de brujas —a la cual había asistido por la insistencia de su padre; el cual le dijo que saliera y pasara tiempo con sus amigas— que organizó su compañera de clase, Jessica Stanley.

Para su disfraz, optó ir de mujer vampiro. Se rió bajito ante aquél irónico pensamiento. Las botas estaban en su mochila, pues no soportaba usarlas; luego de estar con ellas, las guardó y se puso sus cómodas zapatillas. No sonrió, ni rió mucho en la fiesta, y, odiaba admitirlo pero, su padre tenía razón respecto a su comportamiento. Y ella deseó poder quedarse en casa, una taza con montones de colmillos con sangre en los incisivos —había pensado en tirarla a la basura, pero lo pensó mejor y prefirió optar por reírse de ello cada vez que veía la taza— con chocolate caliente en ella, una manta cubriéndole las piernas y un buen libro, de su autor preferido desde ahora: Stephen King, en su regazo. Sí…, esa era una noche de diversión pura. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por enésima vez porque la vida era injusta, también porque decidió asistir al ridículo festejo de noche de brujas y sobre todo; ir vestida de esa forma. Si no fuera porque es el pequeño pueblo de Forks, y nadie anduviese por las calles, pensarían que era una prostituta por el disfraz. No era que llevase exceso de maquillaje (de hecho, ella no sabía cómo maquillarse, por lo que recurrió a una de sus amigas, Ángela Weber), ¡sino que era el maldito disfraz el problema! El vestido era corto (no del todo, pero lo era, ¿o era demasiado corto?, aquella duda seguía rondando en su mente, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, se ruborizaba), tenía un corsé bordo y todo el resto era rojo sangre —se rió seca e irónicamente y agitó la cabeza—. El peinado era como el de las mujeres del siglo XIX y llevaba el collar que le habían regalado para su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de su desastroso cumpleaños, paró de caminar y llevó ambas manos a su pecho y apretó los ojos con fuerza. El recuerdo es doloroso, las imágenes hacen que el vacio en su pecho crezca más. Internamente, gruñó y se forzó a apartar las imágenes de su cabeza. Se limpió el labial color rojo intenso, como le diría, con el dorso de la mano y la metió en los bolsillos de su saco negro y continuó caminando. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear debido al frío. Y en ésas fachas… _Bueno, esto me lo tengo merecido, de alguna forma lo hago. Nota mental: matar a Charlie. Aunque quizá le dé un ataque al verme vestida de esta forma_, pensó arrugando la frente.

Sintió que alguien se movía entre los árboles, que se escondía entre ellos… Cómo lo haría un mirón, o haría Mike Newton; uno de sus admiradores, como le llamaría _él_, burlándose. ¡El chico tenía una extraña obsesión con ella! ¿Acaso ella era demasiado sutil respecto a su aversión a él? ¡Ella no le quiere, lo quiere como amigo! No quiere cagarla. En la fiesta la seguía como perrito faldero, bueno, ella no baila o terminaría torciéndose el tobillo o golpeando a alguien, sólo permanecía sentada. Él era la razón por la cual huyó de la celebración, bueno, también estaba aburrida. Mike Newton diría que fue una coincidencia, que él iba caminando a su casa también, pero sería una mentira, y Bella lo sabía. Y así, posiblemente, terminarían caminando juntos en la fría noche. Sin embargo, él tenía auto, así que no hacía falta que caminase. Pero de todas formas, se estremeció, no sólo por la gélida brisa, sino por el pensamiento de tener que escuchar el parloteo. Se abrazó a sí misma, sus hombros encorvándose.

La horrible sensación de que algo estaba allí, de que _eso_ la estaba siguiendo… que la observaba, la invadió nuevamente en su interior. Como un depredador observaba detenida y atentamente a su presa, esperando el momento exacto para atacar de entre las sombras. Parpadeó y tomó una bocanada de aire, su nariz estaba roja, como sus mejillas, debido al frío, mientras que el resto de su rostro estaba pálido. Se giró con rapidez, sus ojos revoloteando y tratando de atisbar alguna figura. No había muchos autos estacionados, así que, sea quien sea, sólo estaba entremedio de los árboles.

Preguntó, con voz débil, quien andaba allí. Tal y como lo hacía una víctima en las películas de terror. Apretó la mandíbula. _Mierda_, maldijo en su fuero interno. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que la atacase un bicho o alguien que intentasen secuestrarla… Lo pensó un poco más. Lo del ataque era más probable que lo del secuestro.

Frunció el entrecejo y, dejando salir un bufido de enojo, se volteó para continuar caminando. Pocos minutos después, volvió a oír a alguien correteando. Volteó, su corazón palpitando de forma irregular debido al temor de que _ella_ anduviese por ahí, queriendo hacer una matanza con ella. Miró a todos lados nuevamente. Miró la nieve, en busca de alguna pisada. Pero no había nada.

Agitó la cabeza y su débil y pequeño cuerpo congelado se estremeció de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando a casa —ahora iba a correr, no caminar—, pero chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo. Un auto, supuso. Pero sabía que no había ningún auto frente a ella.

Tuvo el atrevimiento de levantar la vista, sabiendo que no debería. ¡Ella tendría que haber salido corriendo!

Apenas podía ver en la oscuridad, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

Se topó con unos ojos azules como el hielo. Jamás había visto unos ojos así, éstos eran mejores que los de Mike Newton. En realidad los de Mike Newton no eran tan hipnóticos y llamativos como los de esta persona. Bella tembló, y la figura enfrente permanecía inmóvil, observándola. Si su corazón latía irregularmente hace unos minutos atrás, ahora iba a mil. Latía desbocadamente, parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho.

No sabía que decir, y creía que sea quien sea esta persona, se estaba burlando de ella por haberla dejado sin habla. ¿Qué se le decía a alguien que te sigue durante la noche, mientras vas vestida, aparentando, no intencionalmente, ser una prostituta? Bella gruñó internamente. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Hola y adiós? ¿Te has perdido? ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Apártate de mi camino? ¿Debía disculparse por tropezarse con él? Las películas solo le hacen decir al emisor para que le pregunte al receptor si le estaba siguiendo, y ella, sinceramente, creía que era muy cliché.

La persona se rió entre dientes y la risa parecía de hombre. Ronca, pero suave a la vez. También era burlona. Maldita sea, se burlaba de ella. Eso la enfureció.

— ¿Qué? —logró decir con voz débil, pero se arrepintió por hablar con el extraño. _¿Qué hago? ¿Le estrecho la mano y le digo mi nombre? ¿Le debo explicar que no soy una ramera?_, pensó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué hace una criatura tan deliciosa como tú a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó.

Bella podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, joder, estaba ruborizándose. Pero por dentro, sintió pura rabia y enojo. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió la nieve fuera de su ropa. Frunce el ceño al pensar lo que le ha dicho. _¿Deliciosa? ¿Cómo apetecible, o algo así? ¿Eh…?_

— ¿Y a ti que más te da? —preguntó desafiante, y trató de volver a caminar en dirección a la casa Swan. Su casa. Su acogedor hogar, cálido y con una minuciosa pila de libros esperándola, en la cual el sheriff Swan estaba. Se preguntó, al pensar en su padre, por qué diablos no le pidió que fuera a buscarla. El tipo se puso frente a ella de nuevo, su sonrisa era arrogante. El corazón de Bella volvió a palpitar furiosamente en su pecho—. ¿Qué quiere? Déjeme sola.

Él acarició su mejilla y Bella se puso rígida, y, cuando él dejó de hacerlo, ella, internamente, sintió un poco de decepción. Su toque dejó una sensación de ardor en su mejilla. ¿Por qué le gustó que ese extraño le tocara la mejilla por medio segundo? Logró ver el anillo en su mano derecha, en el dedo anular.

—No deberías estar sola a estas horas, mucho menos así. —Señaló la vestimenta de Bella con el ceño arrugando significativamente.

Un estremecimiento pasó por su espina dorsal, respiraba por la boca. Quería huir. Quería estar en casa. Y se maldecía por haber asistido a la apestosa fiesta de Jessica Stanley. Pero no lo hizo, no huyó. Permaneció quieta, estática, como una estatua viviente.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? —gruñó, se sentía… valiente y potente. Gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo atisbar que las comisuras de los labios del tipo se levantaban, también vio sus rasgos faciales… y los ojos. Oh, los ojos, la maravillaron y se sintió hipnotizada por un instante.

Él los cerró y aspiró profundamente. Bella trató de escapar de nuevo, pero fue en vano, él estaba frente a ella en el momento en que se movió. Como si supiera sus movimientos. Quizás ella era demasiado obvia. La velocidad. ¿Cómo ha…? ¿A menos que…? No. Eso es imposible. Se ve… humano. Bella tragó saliva con dificultad, se sintió mareada y creyó que se iba a desmayar en medio de la nieve y luego moriría de hipotermia sino la encontraban.

—Estoy sediento, _mon ange_ **(1)**. Lo que quiero es tu dulce y refrescante sangre —farfulló, Bella no pudo captar ni una palabra, bueno, a excepción de «sediento» y «_mon ange_». ¿Por qué la llamó así? Él la miró a los ojos fijamente y dijo—: No grites o intentes correr.

Bella frunce el ceño ante eso. Antes de que siquiera dijese algo, o le diera un golpe al tipo para escapar, el tipo, o más bien vampiro, puso su mano en el cuello de cisne de la joven, acariciándolo con sus cálidos dedos pese al frío. Tocó la vena carótida y sonrió al sentir el pulso, allí es dónde el pulso de los humanos se hace más fuerte. Debajo de sus ojos, ella pudo ver que aparecieron venas de sangre como en los mismos, entonces él abrió la boca, revelando sus colmillos nacarados, le ladeó la cabeza bruscamente y los clavó en la vena. Bella intentó gritar ante la sensación de dolor, pero parecía que el grito quedó atascado en su garganta. Sólo jadeó. Trató de zafarse del agarre de sus manos, quería alejarse. Golpeó sus hombros, pero apenas podía darle unos débiles empujoncitos. Pero luego —admitirlo la hacía sentir pudorosa— el dolor fue sustituido por la maravillosa sensación de placer que se extendió a través de su cuerpo.

Cree que se ha metido en problemas por no obedecer al extraño. _Vampiro, _se corrigió_. Santa mierda. _Ella lo oyó tragar la sangre. Bella sabía que su sangre era dulce, diferente a la de los demás. Siempre recuerda las palabras de _él_. Ella podía jurar que él habrá disfrutado tomar su sangre, incluso en su vida... No, existencia. Sí, eso es mejor y más apropiado. ¡Oh, bastardo! Ella continuó empujándolo con sus manos, pero se rindió, ya que sintió que sus fuerzas se iban, sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo muy débil, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. ¿Cuánto había bebido de ella? _Eso es todo. Quizás me moriré aquí, en la nieve, si sigue nevando, es posible que mi cuerpo quede cubierto por ésta y nadie me hallará, a menos que los perros de la policía me olfateen. Oh, ya puedo imaginarme el rostro de Charlie al saber que su única hija ha muerto. Y, sin mencionar que, fue un vampiro el culpable, quién la drenó hasta la muerte. _Bella vio el ceño del vampiro arrugarse mientras la sostenía para que no cayera. Ella arrugó el suyo. ¿Por qué la sostenía, en vez de huir, dejarla allí, desamparada? _O quizás_, pensó, _quiere llevarme para convertirme en su bolsa de alimento. Aunque es poco probable. Quizás quiere dejar que muera en sus brazos y luego tirarme al Océano Atlántico. Sería un crimen sin víctimas. _

El vampiro se rió. ¿Acaso el podía leer sus pensamientos? Si fuera así, sería imposible. Ella tenía su mente protegida con un escudo, o algo así, como le habían dicho. Genial. Ella estaba divirtiendo al vampiro que acaba de atacarla. Aunque, debía admitirlo, le gustó la sensación que llegó después… Descartó aquellos pensamientos. ¡No le gustó! ¡Era algo enfermo! ¡Dios santo!

Bella entreabrió los ojos cuando oyó un audible sonido, y vio al vampiro morder su muñeca (el sonido era de la perforación de la piel y las venas), su rostro transformándose nuevamente —para luego volver a su estado normal— y acercar la muñeca directo a su boca. ¡Qué diablos! Ella resistió y apretó los labios. No iba a permitir que hiciera semejante cosa. El horror se reflejaba en sus ojos cafés. Podía sentir el olor de su propia sangre y le repugnaba, sin embargo, la del vampiro no olía a cobre y sal. El vampiro ni siquiera parpadeó por su reacción.

—Bebe —pidió.

—No… —musitó—… déjame… sólo… vete al…

— ¿Siempre eres así de obstinada, humana?

Ella jadeó, indignada. Él aprovechó y la obligó a beber la sangre, sosteniendo su cabeza y dejando en su lugar la muñeca. Bella hizo un mohín. ¿Quién se cree que es? No tragó la sangre. No lo haría.

—Bébela. Ahora —ordenó el vampiro, sosteniendo su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡No! —dijo, y un poco de sangre salió de su boca y el resto la tragó accidentalmente.

Ay, Dios, debía admitirlo. Había esperado a que sepa a oxido y sal, pero sabía tan deliciosa. Como alguna fruta desconocida. Vio la sonrisa satisfecha del vampiro antes de cerrar los ojos, deleitándose y tomando la mano para retenerla en su lugar. ¿Por qué le gustó su sangre? ¿Por qué seguía bebiéndola? Era algo… morboso, aquello de compartir sangre. Abrió los ojos de golpe ante los pensamientos. Sabía de vampiros, claro que sí. Sabía aquello de compartir sangre, pero recordó que —para que una humana sea esclava de un vampiro— deben compartir sangre tres veces. O, también, ocurre cuando ambos son vampiros. Ésta ha sido la primera vez que ha compartido sangre con un vampiro. Oh, santa mierda. Bueno, ella espera no verle nunca más. No quiere ser sometida a satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de éste vampiro. Diablos, ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos. No debería pensar tanto.

Apartó la mano del vampiro cuando se sintió más fuerte. Había bebido lo suficiente de él.

El vampiro la miró fijamente de nuevo, lamió sus labios, ella supuso que para saborear su sangre. Hizo un gesto de disgusto, aunque sintiéndose avergonzada. El vampiro sostuvo su rostro por el mentón y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—No recordarás nada, jamás me viste. Sólo has salido de una fiesta y te fuiste a casa —dijo y desapareció entre los árboles con su velocidad inhumana.

Bella se tambaleó un poco hacia delante. El cosquilleo en su cuello era agradable. Frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo. ¿Por qué le pidió que no recordase, que olvidase lo que sucedió en esos minutos? Infiernos, ella quiere olvidarlo, quiere obedecerle. Pero, obviamente, no lo haría.

Suspiró con enojo y tocó su cuello, que estaba con su sangre en él aún. Sintió una oleada de náusea caer en su estómago. Había dos pequeños agujeros en su cuello, cuyos agujeros debía esconder de todos de ahora en adelante. No es que todos mirasen su cuello, pero es como a alguien que le sale un grano en el rostro y todos le miran como si fuera la cosa más extraña en el mundo.

Miró su muñeca y levantó la manga, para revelar una mordida en forma de media luna. La tocó y sintió el frío de ésta, bajó la manga y decidió volver a casa y tratar de olvidar los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Tal y como pidió el vampiro.

Pero sabía que era imposible cumplir su orden, por más que ella quisiera.

Soñaría con lo sucedido, tendría pesadillas…

…y aquéllos ojos grisáceos la perseguirían en ellas…

_  
**···**

_Apuesto a que ya saben quién es el vampiro, ¿eh?_

¿Qué te ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Te ha gustado?

Dime tu opinión en un review, son bienvenidos.

Desde ya, _mercy _**(2)** por el review (sí es que dejas ¬¬, ¿verdad que soy buena c':?)

**1**Mon ange: Original del francés, significa 'ángel mío' (lo sé, algo raro, sólo lo he puesto porque me pareció... no lo sé, bueno, supongo.).

**2**Mercy: Original del francés, 'gracias'.

**Advertencia de algunas cosillas**, (ya que no lo hice en la sinopsis, lo hago aquí LOL):

**1—** El poder de los vampiros de VD no funciona en Bella, por su escudo, por supuesto.

**2—** Jacob no se imprimará u enamorará de Elena. Créanme, quería, pero me arrepentí. Tengo otras ideas respecto a los lobos de La Push.

**3—** Edward y Bella están juntos, Jacob está enamorado de Bella. Eso está normal.

**4—** Bella es técnicamente una Petrova, sólo que no es idéntica a Elena. En la Sinopsis dice algo sobre de quién (Bella) es descendiente.

**5—** Bella no trabajó nunca en la tienda de la familia Newton 'Newton's Olympic', en Eclipse quedó aclarado que no trabajaría allí ese verano, ella se lo dijo a la señora Newton, y Katie Marshall ocupó su puesto. Pero he cambiado aquello, no trabajó nunca en la tienda de los Newton, sino que, desde que llegó a Forks, ella trabajó en The Lodge, cuyo lugar si existe. Sus compañeras de trabajo son Ángela y Jessica.

**6—** Cambiaré algunas cosas en Bella, claro, aún no sé qué exactamente. Pero lo haré.

**ALGÚN ERROR QUE ENCUENTRES, HÁZMELO SABER.**

_Au revoir.  
atte: beatifulmadness _


	3. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Crepúsculo ni Vampire Diaries. Triste para mí. Sólo la trama me pertenece.  
__Línea de tiempo__: TS: Eclipse – VD: Season Two.  
__Lo que escribo no lo hago con fines de lucro.__  
_

* * *

**Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a quiénes comentaron:**  
**IssaSwanCullen, Adriana Mikaelson, Lyzz Cullen y Bella-swan11. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :3 _  
_**

* * *

**Vampire Collision**

_Capítulo I_

**THE BENINNING**

_Mystic Falls, tiempo presente_

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, cubriendo a los abrasadores rayos de sol con sus nubes color gris ceniza y aparentaban que se aproximaba una tormenta. Comenzó a hacer frío y la brisa gélida hizo mecer a los árboles que estaban alrededor. Rara vez llovía en aquella pequeña ciudad de Mystic Falls, nada grave en realidad. Sólo una pequeña llovizna que duraría tan solo unos minutos o, como máximo, media hora tal vez.

La joven soltó el bolígrafo y puso al mismo sobre la tapa de terciopelo azul claro de su diario cuando la cerró. Los dejó sobre su regazo y luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. _Sigo creyendo que esto es una pésima y absurda idea_, pensó ella, esas mismas palabras había escrito al final de la página de su diario. Frunce el ceño y vuelve a contemplar el cielo. Se oyó un trueno. _Genial. Es como si fuera un día de mala suerte, como si fuera a morir alguien hoy. Ah, no, es el día en el cual me voy y ni siquiera podré disfrutar del calor que ofrece el sol por última vez siquiera._

Alguien toca la puerta de su habitación, la cual está cerrada. La voz de una mujer se oía desde el pasillo, era suave, pero sonaba un poco ronca. La mujer anunciaba que el almuerzo estaba listo y se marchó, sin esperar respuesta de la joven. Ella sólo suspiró y agarró su diario y pluma, los cuales cayeron al suelo por su delicado agarre. La tapa se abrió y quedó tendido sobre el suelo, en la página principal decía, en letra cursiva, «_Diario Personal de Elena Gilbert_». Ella tomó a ambas cosas y las metió dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su bolso de viaje.

Salió de su habitación y, antes de siquiera dar un paso fuera de ésta, forzó una sonrisa. _Fingir estar bien y feliz será fácil. Ya lo he hecho antes. Nadie podrá ver a través de mi máscara. _

Al entrar a la cocina, para reunirse con su tía, Jenna Summers, el aroma a salsa inundó las ventanillas de su nariz. Aspiró y luego se sentó en una de las sillas de madera noble y oscura, iguales a las otras, igual que la mesa. Tía Jenna colocó un plato de espagueti con albóndigas frente a ella, se podía ver el vapor y sentir el calor.

— ¿No debes despertar a Jeremy? —preguntó ella. Jeremy era su hermano menor. Tía Jenna le sirvió jugo de pera en su vaso, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando los buenos tiempos. Ella trataba de no hablar demasiado con su sobrina, temía ponerse a gritar y llorar. Quebrarse. Pero era una mujer fuerte, tal y como lo era su sobrina. Ambas temían lo mismo. Su sobrina la miró algo preocupada y entornó sus ojos castaños sobre ella y preguntó si estaba bien mientras tomaba el tenedor. Tía Jenna asintió y dijo que Jeremy fue a dar una vuelta—. Ah, vale. —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Comenzó a comer y luego tragó—. Está delicioso, tía Jenna.

Su tía sólo asintió, realmente no le importaba si sabía bien. Se sentó en la mesa para almorzar. El silencio reinaba en toda la casa, era tan... raro e incómodo. El televisor estaba apagado, ni siquiera el radio estaba encendido. Sólo podía oírse el ruido del viento soplando fuertemente por la ventila de la cocina. Elena odiaba los silencios incómodos, la hacían sentir ansiosa. ¿Pero que podría decir para hacer conversación? Después de todo, ella en media hora, aproximadamente, ni estaría allí. Al cabo de unos minutos, su teléfono móvil comenzó sonar e hizo saltar a ambas en sus asientos. Ella sólo lo ignoró, como su tía. Luego dejó de sonar. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era, quién llamaba para apurarla y preguntar si estaba lista de una vez. Ella quería tener un poco de paz, necesitaba unos minutos. Y, además, necesita estar lista para pasar casi seis horas en el mismo auto con Damon Salvatore, soportando su arrogancia y sarcasmo masivo. Minutos después —unos tres, exactamente— sonó el teléfono de la casa. Bebió su jugo de pera y suspiró con exasperación. ¡Maldita sea, no la dejaba tranquila!

—Mierda —masculló, él simplemente la sacaba de sus casillas—. ¿Me lo pasas tía Jenna, por favor?

—El vocabulario, Elena —la riñe y la joven resistió las ganas de rodar sus ojos. _Ah, entonces, esa era la sensación que yo le provocaba a Jeremy_..., pensó y luego frunció el entrecejo. Tía Jenna le entregó el teléfono y ella puso el auricular en su oído—. ¿Quién es?

Tragó los fideos y gimió. Estaba molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No puedes darme unos minutos de paz, por favor? Estoy tratando de comer pacíficamente, mientras que tú fastidias —gruñó.

—_Oh, así me tratas, Elena, qué grosera. ¿Qué más querría? ¿Estás lista? _—dijo la voz de un hombre a través de la línea.

— ¿No pueden darme mi tiempo al menos? —cuestionó—. Conste que yo estoy cien por ciento en desacuerdo con esto, Damon —le recordó.

— _¿Quieres morir?_

— ¡Damon!

—_Vale, venga Elena, tenemos que irnos. El viaje en auto será largo, como unas cinco o seis horas, supongo._

Elena tomó una respiración profunda y preguntó:

— ¿Y Stefan?

—_Cazando a Thumper en el bosque._

— ¿Te crees gracioso? —masculla—. Vale, adiós, me provocas migraña.

Colgó antes de escuchar una respuesta. Se levantó, agarró el plato y tiró al fregadero las sobras, y presiona el botón del triturador. Dijo que iría a comprobar si debía guardar alguna otra cosa, subió las escaleras dando pisotones y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire.

_¿Qué me falta?_, se preguntó. Fue hacia el baño y revisó si había sacado lo suyo. Sí, lo había hecho.

Terminó de guardar su ropa acomodadamente en su maleta y luego fue hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo mientras lo hacía. Elena tenía unos bonitos y grandes ojos de un intenso color marrón, la tez era morena, su rostro redondo y perfecto, los pómulos no resaltaban demasiado, sólo cuando sonreía se notaban más, y un increíblemente largo, lacio y recto cabello caoba. Era alta y tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, antes ella era porrista en el instituto, ahora lo es una de sus amigas, Caroline Forbes. Elena era hermosa, parecía una de esas mujeres que modelaban para alguna revista de modas.

Elena Gilbert era amable, sincera, protectora y valiente. Pero con quién no se lo merecía, como Damon Salvatore, por ejemplo, no era lo suficientemente amable; aunque en ocasiones no quería permanecer lejos de él, evitarlo como si fuera la peste…

—Odio mi vida —murmuró y enjuagó su boca.

Caminó hacia su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

¿La razón por la cual la odiaba? Sencillamente, en medio año su vida se convirtió en una mierda, un infierno que debe soportar. Hace unos pocos meses atrás descubrió que su novio era un atormentado monstruo de las sombras, un monstruo; como se describiría el mismo. El hermano de éste, que es lo que él, o sea Damon Salvatore, es como un grano en el trasero, como un pelo o mosca en la sopa. Una de sus amigas es descendiente de una bruja. La otra, Caroline Forbes, casi pudo morir si no fuese por la sangre de Damon que tenía en su torrente sanguíneo, y se convirtió en vampiro. ¿Hasta ahí es complicado? Pues hay más.

Un vampiro, el más malo que ha existido, la necesita para tal ritual, en el cual ella debe dar su sangre; pero muere en éste: la maldición del sol y la luna. La piedra de luna, cuya piedra tenía Katherine hasta hace poco, una bruja, un vampiro y hombre lobo debían estar en él. Pero principalmente quién importa en el ritual es la doppelgänger. Supo que su tío es su verdadero padre, y que el hermano de éste, quién murió junto con su esposa en un accidente que tuvieron el verano pasado, fue quién se hizo pasar por su padre, resulta que Jeremy es su primo y no su hermano; pero ella no presta atención a ese minúsculo detalle insignificante, como diría. Para Elena Gilbert sigue siendo su hermano.

La vida de Elena Gilbert es complicada.

Y ella no anhela meter a nadie más en el mundo donde vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas existen. Pero, lamentablemente, cree que lo está haciendo cuando viaje a Forks, cuyo pueblo está al noroeste del Estado de Washington. Elena creyó que era un nombre raro para un lugar, pero luego pensó que Mystic Falls también lo era.

Sin embargo, está equivocada...

Fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación, con fuerza. Dio un respingo y le lanzó una mirada feroz a su intruso.

Era Damon Salvatore.

— ¡Qué diablos...! Si te apetece, arráncala, así te será más fácil cada vez que vengas —dijo sobresaltada—. ¿Por qué violas mi privacidad?

—Calla, Elena. Muévete, Stefan está esperando en el auto —resopló—. Ay, sí él no estuviera, tendríamos tiempo para nosotros, dulce Elena.

—Vete al diablo. —Le lanzó una almohada—. ¡Es una pésima idea, Damon! No hay necesidad de ir a por _esa_ chica.

—Es para salvarte. Aunque Elijah no se veía del todo seguro al decírmelo, me lo contó, iremos a por ella, la traeremos, participará en el ritual, morirá y tú estarás vivita y coleando, ¿vale? ¿No es un buen plan? Dime que lo es. No me mires así.

Ella lo miraba fulminante, se veía indignada. Aterrada incluso.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... tan... —no sabía cómo describirlo—...egoísta?

Él se mofó.

—Oh, ésa palabra... Ay, como me hiere. —Rueda sus ojos en blanco—. Vamos, mueve el trasero, si es que no quieres que te cargue en mi hombro. Además, Stefan llamó a ése aquelarre de ese condenado pueblo y aceptaron que vayamos. No podemos dar marcha atrás.

— ¿Y si algo sucede mientras estamos allá? ¿Sí Katherine...?

—Shh —murmuró él haciendo una mueca, tomó la maleta de Elena y sacó a ambas de la habitación—. Nada sucederá, lo prometo. Además, ella está atrapada en la tumba, ¿recuerdas?

—Tus palabras no valen nada, Damon. —Suspiró resignada—. Al menos... déjame despedirme.

—Vale, está bien, tus amiguitas, Sabrina y Barbie, vinieron a despedirse, junto con Ken. O sea Matt.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, ve, anda, sal de mi casa y espera en el auto.

—Sí, señora.

Haciendo un gesto militar, se retiró, llevándose las pertenencias de Elena. En la sala, estaban Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes y Bonnie Bennett. Sintió el nudo gordo y molesto formándose en su garganta.

Caroline forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a Elena, pasó un brazo por su hombro y luego miró a los otros.

— ¿Un abrazo grupal? —cuestionó Caroline, Elena rió.

—Deberían ir ustedes también —dijo Elena con voz ahilada cuando los tres la abrazaron a la vez. Un abrazo apretujado.

—Te queremos, Elena —susurró Bonnie.

—Su amor me asfixia. No puedo... respirar.

—Pronto... puede que vayamos a visitarte.

—No creo que se tarden demasiado como para tener que viajar a verte. Sé que allí llueve mucho y la lluvia es detestable.

—Caroline —la riñe Bonnie.

Caroline la ignoró y suspiró con tristeza.

—No es que esté de acuerdo con esto también, pero, piénsalo, Elena, ella podría ser quien… ya sabes, y no tú.

—Ajá, sí, ¿y luego qué? ¿Si su muerte queda grabada en mi conciencia y ésta me tortura todos los días de...?

—Calla y sé positiva. Aunque es cierto que puede quedar grabada en la conciencia de todos... Sin embargo, sólo faltan unos meses más para el ritual. Deben lograr algo al menos. Repito, sé positiva.

—Sí, sé positiva.

En ése instante, su hermano llegó. Tía Jenna se acercó a la sala y abrazó a Elena, susurrándole en oído que la echaría de menos. Luego Caroline, Matt, Bonnie y Jeremy le dieron un apretado abrazo a Elena de nuevo, diciéndole que la visitarían pronto; si es que tardaba demasiado en volver, pues todavía ella iba a la secundaria. Damon tuvo que usar el _Poder_ con los profesores para hacerlo más fácil, como diría él. Elena suspiró. Y entonces salió de su casa, al salir la contempló mientras caminaba marcha atrás hacia el auto de Damon, un Camaro descapotable negro. Stefan se bajó para dejar que se siente en el asiento trasero, le besó la frente y le dedico una sonrisa, Elena la devolvió débilmente.

Entonces, Damon giró la llave que estaba insertada en el contacto y el motor rugió a la vida.

Iba a ser un largo viaje hacia Forks...

—Ése pueblo ha de ser todo un calvario para un vampiro —se quejó Damon mientras conducía.

—Ellos disfrutan el frío, y es una ventaja el hecho de que siempre esté nublado..., para ellos, por supuesto —explicó Stefan Salvatore frunciendo levemente el ceño, mientras que sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían una mirada lejana.

—Por vampiro me refería a nuestra especie, hermano.

—Sé más específico al quejarte, entonces.

Rodó sus ojos en blanco, mientras que Elena suspiró y sacó un libro de su mochila. Era una copia manoseada y gastada de _Jane Eyre_, de Charlotte Brontë.

— ¿El líder de ese clan te alentó, también, para que cazaras conejitos?

—No me alentó u obligó, eso fue obra de Lexi. De hecho, la vez que lo conocí; en Nueva Orleans, él intentó convencerme luego de contarle... mi vida.

—Ah, entonces sabe de mí.

—Sí, ¿acaso eso te hace sentir importante? —se burló su hermano menor.

—No, pero me impresiona que en ése entonces hayas querido hablar de mí. ¿Lo ves, hermanito? Me quieres pese a que no lo admitas.

—Él es un buen amigo, y, además, yo no tenía a nadie para poder platicar. —Resopló ante el egocentrismo de su hermano—. Estos vampiros son más fuertes, rápidos, y son duros como una roca, y su sed de sangre es peor que la nuestra; ésta especie...

—Vale, vale, no necesito una clase de historia sobre los fríos, Stefan.

—Damon, ¿siquiera oyes lo que digo ó sólo oyes lo que quieres?

—Todo es «estos vampiros son más fuertes, más rápidos y... bla, bla, bla» —dijo Damon riéndose sin humor.

—Ellos podrían matar a Elena si ella tiene un accidente. Ya sabes, por la sangre —soltó Stefan apretando los dientes. Damon paró el coche abruptamente y Elena se fue hacia adelante, y gimió por el golpe. Murmuró un «maldición».

— ¿No crees que hubiera sido una buena información? —espetó él.

—Deberá de estar en un hotel en Port Ángeles, está a unos cuantos kilómetros de Forks. —Damon refunfuñó palabras en italiano a su hermano—. Bueno, tú insististe en que ella viniera también, porque no era buena idea dejarla aquí. Vale, está aquí, hay que sufrir las consecuencias. Y no soy un

—Eso sonó muy cliché. Lo único que debes hacer, Elena, es tener cuidado —gruñó Damon volviendo al tránsito.

Elena dejó de leer y entrecerró los ojos.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, y no soy tan torpe como piensas —replicó y lo ignoró mientras volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

—Sólo digo. ¿Pagar un hotel, Stefan, para qué? Podrá vivir con ellos...

Stefan carraspeó y si fuera humano, estaría rojo escarlata, pero eso no evita el sentimiento de vergüenza en su interior. Damon frunció el ceño.

—Ella es mujer, Damon, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allí? ¿Crees que será fácil? Ella... bueno..., ya sabes...

Stefan apretó los labios y entornó los ojos, en su fuero interno estaba avergonzado. Le lanzó a su hermano una mirada significativa. Él lo captó.

Damon se carcajeó en voz alta.

—Oh, vamos, hombre, está el _Poder_. Y de _eso_, bueno, encárgate tú.

Elena apartó la mirada de su libro y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse; sabía a lo que se refería Stefan. A la regla. Maldita sea, no había pensado en ello.

—No usarás tal cosa con _ella_.

—Deja de querer ser la persona más generosa del mundo, Elena, haz algo por ti, no trates de darle el gusto a las personas con cosas que ellos quieren.

—Te he dado el gusto de aceptar este plan.

—Cállense los dos. ¿Tienes la foto que te ha dado Elijah, Damon? —preguntó a su hermano mientras fruncía sus labios perfilados, su rostro, todo él, parecía haber sido tallado a mano.

—Está en la guantera —contestó Damon con indiferencia. De hecho, la chica de la foto le pareció bonita; pese a estar en un color similar al sepia; la foto era vieja, pero en perfecto estado.

Stefan asintió y abrió la guantera, rebuscó en ella y encontró la foto de la joven mujer que sonreía levemente. En la esquina, abajo y a la izquierda, decía «_Kathya_» escrito con tinta y una bonita caligrafía. Stefan pareció perplejo, pese a no haberla conocido, lo dejó sin habla con tan sólo verla en fotografía. No podría ver como era el color de su piel, ojos o cabello, pese al color de la imagen. Miró la foto nuevamente, y antes de guardarla en la gaveta, Elena se la pidió ya que le llamó la atención. No se la habían mostrado y deseaba saber al menos como podría llegar a ser la doble.

Elena la miró detenidamente.

—Guau, ella era muy bonita. Kathya. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica de Forks?

—Según Elijah, su nombre era Isabella Swan.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado el primer capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Es bueno o malo? ¿Pésimo o horrendo? Lamento las preguntas, soy penosa y me importa lo que opines.

Dime qué opinas en un review, son bienvenidos.

Desde ya, _mercy _por el review (sí es que dejas ¬¬, ¿verdad que soy buena c':?).

**ALGÚN ERROR QUE ENCUENTRES, DÍMELO.**


	4. Chapter II

**¡Gracias a quiénes comentaron! :3**

_Aquí he utilizado algunas frases que han estado en Eclipse, por supuesto, sólo entre Edward y Bella. Ah, y claro, la frase que está al principio del libro de Eclipse, la de Robert Frost. _

_¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!_

* * *

**Vampire Collision**

_Capítulo II _

**WHO ARE THEY?**

_Forks, Washington – Bella _

Se oían los relajantes sonidos de la naturaleza, el lejano canturreo de las aves y el sonido de la cascada, los árboles meciéndose levemente por la brisa. Los rayos abrasadores del sol hacían reflejos rojos en su pelo caoba, también parecía que su acompañante fuera el blanco de éstos, se posaban exactamente en él: un joven vampiro, cuya piel nívea brillaba como si estuviera cubierto por pequeños diamantes. El vampiro miró con apreciación en sus ojos a la humana junto a él mientras metía un mechón de cabello que flotaba con la ligera brisa. Ambos estaban en _su _prado, sentados en la hierba, rodeados de centenares de flores.

Isabella Swan suspiró y trató de concentrarse forzosamente en su trabajo: estudiar para el examen de inglés de la clase del señor Mason. Fulminaba con la mirada al vampiro cada diez segundos en su intencional intento de distraerla de su labor. Realmente no pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo. Al menos, eso creía el padre de ella, porque él no sabía que el vampiro se escabullía por la ventana de la habitación de su hija por las noches. Pero, a veces, era extraño verse continuamente por la noche, aunque podía verlo en el instituto y en algunas ocasiones podía salir de casa: sólo hasta las nueve de la noche. Eran las reglas que el jefe de policía Swan estableció cuando la castigó por desaparecer inexplicablemente tres días en un viaje a Italia con su posible hermana—en—ley, Alice, para salvar al hermano de ésta: Edward Cullen de la muerte, en el intento casi logrando la muerte de los tres. Y sencillamente no podría explicarle eso a Charlie.

Ella musitó la frase del libro, una de Robert Frost:

_Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego,  
otros dicen que en hielo.  
Por lo que he probado del deseo  
estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.  
Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera para decir, en cuanto a la destrucción,  
también el hielo es grande y suficiente._

Edward posó sus helados labios sobre su mejilla, intentando captar su atención. Notó lo que pretendía y arrugó el ceño. Era muy obvia la intención de él. Suspiró con pesadez y agitó la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa reprochadora.

— ¿Estás intentando distraerme? Porque lo has logrado. —Él sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Los humanos no tenemos memoria fotográfica y no podemos memorizarnos todo al instante —bromeó y luego mordisqueó su labio inferior. Edward hizo un encogimiento de hombros y su sonrisa se convirtió en una culpable, pero de diversión de todas formas—. Aunque, debo admitir, me gusta la nueva táctica de distracción.

Besó sus labios y metió una de sus manos en sus cabellos, atrayéndola hacia su boca.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si corriera una maratón, sabía que, si se entusiasmaba y perdía en aquel beso, él la apartaría y le diría un sermón sobre sobreestimar su control. Haría una broma con ello y acabarían riéndose. Pero era a costa de Bella, así que no era muy gracioso. Paró de besarlo y luego dejó salir el aire retenido, cerrando sus ojos.

Edward gimió en señal de protesta, usualmente era ella quién se molestaba con él por dejar de besarla. Aquello le permitió un poquito de satisfacción secreta.

—Prácticamente soy yo quién protesta.

—Es cierto. ¡Oh! ¿Quién te entiende? —Gimió, esta vez con desaprobación—. Cuando quiero más, cosa que no sucede a menudo, tú no quieres. Y cuando tú quieres, yo soy quien no.

—Cambiamos de roles. —Se encogió y luego pasó un brazo por el hombro del vampiro—. Vale, a ti también quién te entiende.

—Mi familia.

— ¿En serio?

—Bueno, no del todo. Pero Alice comprende.

—Alice es un espíritu libre, y casi nunca suele ser pesimista. Excepto con ya sabes qué.

Ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando; su expresión había cambiado abruptamente. Sin embargo, Edward lo dejó pasar.

—Sabes lo que quiero —dijo Edward con voz suave, como si hablara con una niña pequeña.

—Y tú también sabes _lo que quiero_ —replicó Bella con el mismo tono mientras torcía los labios. Edward abrió la boca para rebatir con lo de siempre. Lo hacía desde que regresaron de Italia. Ella lo cortó con un suspiro exasperado—. Ya hemos tenido la misma conversación. Y sabes la respuesta.

—Soy perseverante.

—Sí, lo has dejado muy claro.

—Cásate conmigo.

Bella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Sonrió tristemente y resistió el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Murmuró un simple «no». Él hizo una mueca, aunque la respuesta ya se la esperaba, así que rió entre dientes. Colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja, haciendo que un estremecimiento corra por su espina dorsal y ella abriera los ojos. Ámbares a cafés chocolate.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió.

Le replicó:

—Cámbiame.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia las flores, como si fueran algo interesante, y luego hizo un ruido gutural con la garganta. Ella sabía que, cada vez que lo comentaban, a él le molestaba el asunto de su conversión. Era un tema delicado para él. Si Bella decía alguna palabra que esté involucrada con su transformación de mortal a inmortal, era como si apagase «la llama del amor», como si fastidiase cualquier momento pacífico.

—Bien —concedió Edward, Bella entornó los ojos—. Lo haré si te casas conmigo. Se llama compromiso.

Silencio.

Sólo los sonidos de la naturaleza lo llenaban. Ella lo miró incrédula. Hizo un mohín, fastidiada, y se sentó sobre él, dejando a Edward recostado sobre la hierba.

—No, eso es coacción. No es justo —protestó ella y luego apoyó su nariz sobre su mentón—. El matrimonio es… —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas para describir semejante compromiso. Aunque eran simples, igual las dijo—:… un pedazo de papel.

Abrió sus ojos para ver que él esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. Frunce el ceño.

—De donde yo vengo es la manera en la que uno dice «Te amo».

—De donde yo vengo, a mi edad, es como decir «Estoy embarazada» —replicó con un tono indignado y exasperado, besó los labios de Edward rápidamente y volvió a sentarse en la hierba.

— ¿Así que —comenzó— te preocupa lo que la gente piense? —preguntó Edward con un ligero atisbo de dolor. Detestaba verle así, no le gustaba. La humana rió incrédula por su pregunta. Resultaba ridículo, la verdad. ¿Era realmente eso? No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué él creía que a ella le importaba lo que los demás pensasen sobre su compromiso? Claro, si es que llega a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. A veces creía que Edward era inseguro para ser vampiro. Hizo una mueca y se sentó en su regazo.

—Dos de cada tres matrimonios terminan en divorcio. Y, como te he dicho, para mis padres fue como el beso de la muerte. —Ella volvió a reírse bajito y trató de buscar su mirada, ya que él la dirigió a los árboles.

—Verás, la tasa de divorcios entre vampiros y humanos es menor —explicó sonriendo satisfecho, mirándolas con esos hipnóticos ojos dorados. Tan suaves e llamativos. Bella no supo como contradecirle—. Sólo cásate conmigo.

Agitó su cabeza y aspiró bruscamente, apartándose de él.

—No puedo —dijo entre dientes. Exhaló—. Debo irme, tengo que trabajar.

Él se rió mientras ella guardó las cosas en su mochila. Ella, al terminar de guardar, besó sus labios por última vez y se separó de él, se levantó para marcharse.

—Cuando vuelvas a casa; dile a Charlie que le mando saludos —gritó él a sus espaldas.

Cuando entró al asiento del conductor de su prehistórico monovolumen —uno de los varios apodos de cariño hacia su Chevy— lanzó su mochila sobre el asiento. Insertó las llaves en el contacto y las giró, esperando oír el ensordecedor ruido que hace al arrancar. Sacó su móvil y miró la hora: cuatro en punto.

Suspiró y condujo hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo: The Lodge, un restaurant en el que trabajó desde que llegó al pequeño pueblecito lluvioso del Estado de Washington, Forks.

¿Por qué Edward no se rendía? ¿Por qué quería una boda precipitosa? Bueno, sabía la razón por la cual quería casarse, había dos razones. La primera: él quería estar con ella, y la segunda: también la convertiría, según ella. Pero aun así, él sabía que Bella aún era joven para casarse. Tenía que experimentar otras cosas antes de pensar en casarse. Bueno, sí, lo sabía, era un poco irónico el pensamiento. Si era vampiro, no podría hacer lo que le gustase, pues no podía salir al sol, se expondría ante los humanos; revelando su naturaleza. Pero, según Bella, vivirían en Alaska, posiblemente. ¡Hombre, ella sólo tenía dieciocho años! No quería ser la clase de chica que se gradúa, que se compromete y se casa y luego tiene bebés. Aunque sería de otra forma: se gradúa, se compromete y se casa con un vampiro, se convierte en uno y vive toda la eternidad. El asunto de tener bebés no pasaría. Era evidente. No estaba en sus planes casarse, y mucho menos en su lista mental de cosas favoritas; pero sí ser un vampiro.

Y por otro lado, muy en el fondo; tenía ansías de ir a la universidad. Había recibido su carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Alaska. Se rió bajito ante el pensamiento. Sabía porque quería ir allí, la familia vampírica de Edward lo sabía también.

Pero, maldita sea, él insistía en que debía ir a Dartmouth o a Harvard. Frunció el entrecejo mientras bajaba de su monovolumen.

Sus ojos atisbaron a Jessica Stanley cuando entró al restaurant. Era una compañera camarera y de clases. Pero no había señal de la otra, Ángela Weber.

Cuando se acercó, Jessica tomó el pequeño delantal color verde oscuro, se lo entregó a Bella y le sonrió.

—Eh, hola, Jessica.

Lo ató a su cintura y luego ató su cabello en un moño desordenado con la goma que tenía en su muñeca. Vio que Jessica no usaba pantalones largos esta vez, sino que usaba pantaloncillos cortos color negro. Miró a su amiga sacudiendo la cabeza. Jessica los usaba cuando había sol en Forks, cosa que no sucedía habitualmente, el cielo siempre estaba encapotado.

—Hola, Bella. —Jessica ató su larga melena castaña y ondulada en una ajustada y alta cola de caballo. _Tanto le ha crecido el cabello…_—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Bueno…

— ¡Ya, no me digas! —chilló y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo desquiciado. Bella, internamente, gimió—. Estabas con Edward, ¿a que sí? ¿Qué hacían?

Jessica meneaba sus cejas perfectamente depiladas. Bella se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza, dándole un golpe juguetón en su hombre. Su amiga camarera rompió a reír.

—Sólo estudiábamos.

— ¿El qué? ¿Le estudiabas…?

— ¡Eh! —susurró—. Por supuesto que no. Él me hacía compañía mientras estudiaba para el examen de inglés.

El rostro de Jessica cayó, presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Bella supo que lo olvidó. Jessica rara vez olvidaba los exámenes, rara vez sacaba malas calificaciones. Es más, Jessica era buena en clases, en cambio, las calificaciones de Bella eran de nivel promedio.

—Mierda, no he estudiado. Bueno, iré a atender a los clientes. Y, ¿Bella? —llamó Jessica. Bella arqueó una ceja en pregunta—. Deberías lucir tus piernas, amiga. No te cubras. Sé porque te lo digo, confía en mí. El cuerpo es para mostrarlo, ¿no es así? No querrás que te llamen gorda.

Bella enrojeció y asintió con desdén, y buscó el pequeño bloc de notas y un bolígrafo para tomar las ordenes. Mientras se acercaba a una mesa, sintió la extraña sensación de que algo sucedería. Se estremeció. Y no, no era exactamente al imaginarse en pantaloncitos cortos.

No había demasiada gente, y en sus mesas muy pocas, ésta solía ir sobre todo de noche. Por la tarde, no había mucho trabajo. Aun así, Bella tuvo que hacer el trabajo de Ángela, atender sus mesas. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntó la razón por la cual no asistió al trabajo, incluso a clases no había asistido. Ben Cheney no le había respondido a su pregunta en el almuerzo.

A Bella le daban ganas de carcajearse debido a la gracia de los movimientos Jessica, pero no lo hacía, al menos no internamente.

En el descanso, Jessica estaba despotricando sobre Mike Newton. Bella, por ser educada, la oía y opinaba. Ella decía que Mike era un idiota. Bella sólo asintió con indiferencia.

—Quiero decir, ¿acaso soy invisible? ¿O soy hígado picado? He intentado darle celos, pero… Bueno, no creo que eso haya funcionado.

—Sólo debes dejarlo pensar sobre lo que siente, Jess. Qué reflexione, ¿comprendes?

—Claro, claro. Pero sigo sintiendo como basura. Había intentado aquellas citas con Eric Yorkie…

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Está mal que le utilices de esa forma. Eric es un ser humano y tiene sentimientos… No me mires así.

— ¿No deberías apoyarme? Venga, Bella, eso hacen las mejores amigas, ¿no? —cuchicheó mirándola de hito en hito con sus acusadores ojos azules. Sin embargo, no esperó a que Bella respondiese—. Quizás tengas razón —admitió mientras fruncía los labios. Bella asintió levemente, sin prestar mucha atención—. En mi fuero interno sé que está mal, lo sé. Pero no podía meterme con Tyler, ya sabes, Lauren se pondría peor que una cabra. Ah, no, cierto, ella ya está como una cabra.

— ¿No eran amigas íntimas? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Ella se sentía como una chismosa al meterse en cosas que particularmente no le importan, pero, pese a que su vida sea interesante, no podía contarle a Jessica, o cualquier otra persona, sobre Edward Cullen y su familia secretamente vampira.

—Ella es una perra, maldita sea. Sé que ha hablado a mis espaldas, le ha dicho algo a Mike. Yo lo sé…

_O quizás tú estés chalada. Es todo_.

—También ha hablado de ti, Bella, puede que yo haya hecho cosillas malas y… En fin, tú me perdonaste, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con una expresión severa. Y oyó a Jessica preguntar si suponía que Lauren le había dicho algo a Mike. Suspiró con pesadez y apoyó los codos en la barra.

—Sinceramente no creo que le haya dicho algo. Él sólo… sólo quizás quiere tiempo para pensar sobre su relación, ¿no se te ha pasado por ese grueso cráneo que tienes?

—Bueno, él puede…

Jessica se detuvo, quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta, estática y los ojos con un brillo desconocido, Bella supuso que de apreciación. Le frunció las cejas y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué es?

Su amiga intentó hallar su voz, pero sonó muy aguda y poco audible. Aún así, Bella pudo entender.

—Mi–m–mira… chico… guapo… puerta… —Jessica señaló con su dedo índice.

—No señales, es de mala educación señalar a las personas, Jessica —la riñó Bella, bajando su mano y siguiendo su mirada.

Ella vio a una chica de cabello largo y recto castaño dirigirse a una mesa, junto a ella se sentaron dos muchachos. Uno de ellos tenía cabello rizado y cobrizo. El de al lado, tenía el cabello azabache.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —oyó a su amiga murmurar.

La sensación que tuvo hace varios minutos atrás, volvió a abrumarla por dentro.

¿Por qué tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ya le había visto al de cabello azabache?

* * *

¿Te ha gustado?

Dime qué opinas en un review, son bienvenidos.

Desde ya, _mercy _por el review (sí es que dejas ¬¬, ¿verdad que soy buena c':?).


	5. Chapter III

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**__: Nada me pertenece. Twilight Saga le pertenece a la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, y Vampire Diaries a la magnífica escritora, Lisa Jane Smith, y también a CW._

_La trama es lo único que me pertenece._

_**Línea de tiempo**__: TS: Eclipse – VD: Season Two._

_Lo que escribo no lo hago con fines de lucro._

**¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! **'u'

Y a quién me preguntó cada cuanto actualizo: Gracias por el cumplido alkjfals. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, bueno, siendo sincera; tenía ya escrito éstos capítulos, sólo 4. Por ésa razón actualicé seguido.

En fin:

_¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!_

__  
**···**_

**Vampire Collision**

_Capítulo III_

**FORKS**

_Elena  
_

—¿No deberíamos alimentar a la mortal que está detrás? —preguntó Damon mientras entornaba los ojos.

— ¿Deseas comer algo, Elena?

—Eh, hombre, yo también quiero comer algo; ya que, para no ver la expresión de repulsión de Elena, no puedo beber sangre de la bolsa que he traído y así no poder saciar mi sed, al menos comeré algo. Así que, adonde quiera que yo vaya, ustedes vendrán. Qué placentero es eso… tener el control.

—O podría robarte las llaves del coche cuando estés distraído, e irme a Mystic Falls y dejar a ésta chica en paz —sugirió Elena con sosiego.

—No lo creo.

Ella suspiró para sus adentros y miró por la ventanilla del auto, y apoyó una mano sobre el frío cristal. Estaban cruzando el puente que los lleva en dirección al pueblo de la península Olympic, Forks. En realidad, iban al pueblo para encontrar un restaurant dónde comer. Alzó los ojos y notó que el cielo estaba despejado y de un pálido azul, incluso había sol. Forks era verde. Tenía mucha vegetación. Hizo una pequeña mueca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Continuó observando el lugar: las personas, algunas de ellas con equipo de pesca, las tiendas, la estatúa de oso, pero era una pena, la verdad. Ella veía todo aquello, desde el auto. Quería bajar del coche y explorar la pequeña ciudad, antes de que el sol volviese a esconderse entre las nubes y volviese todo a su clima habitual: no le gustaba la lluvia ni el frío, estaba acostumbrada al calor…

Oyó el motor del Camaro aminorar y ladeó la cabeza para mirar donde se habían detenido. Stefan bajó del auto, así dejando que ella bajase.

— ¿The Lodge? ¿Aquí es donde comeremos? —masculló.

—Sí, señorita–quiero–salvar–a–todo–el–mundo —respondió Damon sarcásticamente mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

Elena le sonrió agradecida a Stefan cuando le abrió la puerta para que entrase al restaurant, Damon y él entraron al mismo tiempo.

Elena rodó los ojos en blanco, suspirando. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo que alguien los señalaba. Reparó en dos chicas: una que estaba de espaldas y una que estaba de frente, la cual los señalaba; ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de bajar la mano cuando Elena la miró. Entonces, ella ignoró aquello y caminó hacia una mesa tomando la mano de Stefan, para luego sentarse junto a él. La primera chica, la que señalaba, todavía los observaba; pero dejó de señalar. La segunda, volteó y los miró durante un breve minuto.

Elena hizo un mohín cómico mientras decía:

—Y, Damon, yo no quiero salvar a todo el mundo.

Él agitó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Admítelo, eso es exactamente lo que quieres hacer, ¿a que sí? —rebatió—. Te lo he dicho, niña, sé feliz y deja de hacer felices a los demás. Has algo por ti.

Miró de reojo a la segunda chica, quién se volteó rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Damon siguió su mirada.

—Eh, nos han notado.

—O a ti, querrás decir. Esa chica parece hipnotizada, o algo así —susurró Elena, ahora arrugando la frente—. No logré ver quién era la otra.

—Bueno, ése es el efecto que causo en las mujeres, Elena.

—No en mí —objetó volviendo la vista a él. Stefan rió y besó el pelo de Elena.

—Solo te estás resistiendo. —Rió Damon en voz alta y secamente, y luego puso atención a las camareras humanas.

—O simplemente es porque es un pueblo pequeño, ha de emocionarles ver gente nueva por aquí —comentó Stefan. Elena concordó con él con un asentimiento.

Damon ignoró a ambos y agudizó el oído:

—_Jessica, reacciona. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? _—dijo la segunda y chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de su amiga camarera—. _Santo Dios, no es la gran cosa. Son… son clientes. Normales y…_

—_No les he visto nunca por aquí_ —replicó la otra, volviendo en sí prácticamente—. ¿_Tú sí_?

—_No... Iré a atenderlos, si te sentías como en trance cuando les has visto, no quiero imaginarme lo que harás cuando te hablen. Quizás te mees encima…_ —bromeó.

El rostro de la primera se puso rojo como tomate.

— ¡_Eh_! —chilló dándole un empujoncito en el hombro—. _No son por los tres. Es él… el de pelo negro. Oh, es guapo. Mucho más que Mike. _

—_Quizás son sólo turistas, Jess._ ¿_Y qué tiene que ver el hecho de que sea gua…_?

Su amiga la interrumpió, susurrando:

—_Es un como un Dios del sexo. Lo confirmaría si lo viera más de cerca…_

La otra sólo se carcajeó.

—_Iré a atenderlos_ —repitió—. _Y estás prácticamente babeando_.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen? —inquirió Elena mirándolo de hito en hito.

Stefan rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—La chica es graciosa —masculló Damon arrugando la nariz—. No creo que quieras saber.

Elena iba a persistir y decir que le dijera, pero sabía que, de alguna forma, él tenía razón. Sólo asintió y sonrió un poco. Vio que la segunda camarera sacó un bloc de notas y se volteó. Su sonrisa se borró y su rostro palideció a medida que se acercaba la camarera para tomar sus pedidos. Elena reparó en Damon: su sonrisita arrogante había desaparecido. Y podía sentir la mano de su pareja tensa en la suya.

La joven sonrió profesionalmente y dijo:

— ¿En qué puedo servirles?

La voz era suave, su rostro era en forma de corazón y pálido, pero el color marfil le sentaba bien. Sus ojos eran cafés chocolates y su pelo caoba estaba recogido en un flojo y desordenado moño. Era bonita…

Elena no podía articular palabra. ¡Mierda, era ella! ¡La doppelgänger! Pero, con un demonio, ¿por qué ellos no hablaban? ¿Los vampiros podían quedarse mudos o estar en shock? No, no podrían… La camarera carraspeó, esperando pacientemente. Elena tragó saliva y se atrevió a alejar sus ojos castaños del rostro de la joven para ver la tarjetita de identificación en su camiseta, decía «Bella» en negrita y letras mayúsculas. Tragó saliva escandalosamente.

—Eh… uhm, una hamburguesa con queso y una Coca—Cola, por favor —pidió Elena con voz aguda. No obstante, la camarera, Bella, escribió la orden frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Entonces, ella miró a los hermanos Salvatore.

— ¿Ustedes que ordenaran?

Ella parecía incómoda e inquieta, como si quisiera irse rápidamente de allí. Ella estaba dando golpecitos en el piso de madera brillante con su pie.

Damon fue quién habló por él y Stefan: pidió dos hamburguesas con patatas fritas y dos Coca—Colas. Bella asintió y lo escribió.

—Vale, de acuerdo, les traeré sus pedidos cuando estén listos. Las bebidas las traeré en unos minutos.

Entonces, Bella se dio la vuelta con torpeza y se alejó con paso rápido. _Si, ella quería irse. Su incomodidad era evidente. Quizás sea por Damon…_, pensaba Elena.

Elena dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, ni sabía que lo hacía, y frotó sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es ella… —Suspiró y puso una mano en su mejilla, apoyando el codo en la mesa—. Es Isabella Swan.

—No me digas —dijo Damon haciendo un mohín. Él no creía que hubiera sido tan fácil encontrarla, aún así estando en un pequeño pueblo en donde, evidentemente, la conocían. Pero el extraño sentimiento de que la había visto en algún lugar comenzó a perturbarlo, si la había visto antes; el recuerdo habría sido muy vago.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te has quedado sin planes, no es así?

—Algo así.

—No quisiera decir te lo dije, pero ¡te lo dije! Maldición, sabía desde el principio que venir aquí era una mala idea.

—No hay marcha atrás —comentó Stefan, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el borde de la mesa.

—Bueno, al menos tengo a alguien de mi lado.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Damon, y mucho menos de tu lado, no apruebo tus planes retorcidos —farfulló él, frunciendo las cejas—. Si estamos aquí, al menos hay que intentarlo; por más que los resultados sean evidentes, ¿no lo crees?

—Eso es razonable… —Damon aspiró fuertemente por la nariz—. Ah, ella huele bien…

— ¿Qué…? Oh, di que estás bromeando.

—Si lo dijera, estaría mintiéndote. Quizás podría beber su sangre luego…

— ¡No! —bramó Elena, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Cómo podría pensar siquiera en hacer semejante cosa?—. No le harás nada.

—Oh, venga…

—Stefan.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su novio.

Él miró a ambos, entonces entrecerró los ojos en su hermano.

—No puedes hacerlo, Damon, estaría mal. ¿No crees que sea suficiente el tener que forzarla a participar en… casi un acto suicida, en algo que no querría? Y estoy completamente seguro que Carlisle te dirá que no bebas sangre humana, al menos no en Forks. Además, puedes beber de las bolsas; y atacar a una persona en medio de la noche sería innecesario. Es un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocen. Sospecharían de los nuevos habitantes —explicó con sosiego, pero su tono era exigente.

Damon se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto desdeñoso, aunque su hermano tenía razón. Estaba a punto de bromear —nuevamente— sobre la dieta de los vampiros, pero Bella volvió con las bebidas, las dejó sobre la mesa y se fue rápidamente, tropezando con sus pies mientras se acercaba a la barra; en la cual buscó apoyo. Elena vio que su rostro pálido se ponía rojo.

—Es como si nos tuviera miedo… O a ti —Elena arrugó la frente y bebió de su Coca—Cola—. Pobre chica.

— ¿Por qué?

Elena hizo una mueca, fastidiada.

—Digo, porque tendría miedo de mí sin siquiera conocerme —agregó Damon.

— ¿Quién sabe? Siempre sueles intimidar a las personas. Quizás tenga el presentimiento de que eres algo malo. Ya sabes, intuición femenina.

Damon esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya, vale.

Volvieron a la carretera; cruzando el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte.

Aproximadamente, quince minutos más tarde y luego de varios kilómetros, llegaron a la mansión Cullen. Ésta estaba rodeada de centenarios árboles. Era atemporal y elegante, estaba pintada de negro y naranja, tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular. Tenía una gran puerta delantera y varios ventanales.

Elena quedó boquiabierta al ver la casa. Era hermosa, tan elegante y parecía única. Bueno, al menos ella no había visto una casa con una estructura así. Ella se preguntó cuántos eran los vampiros del aquelarre.

Caminaron hacia el porche, y antes de que siquiera llamasen; un hombre alto, pálido y de cabello casi como el dorado de sus ojos abrió la puerta. Era… guapo. Él estaba sonriendo. Elena se sorprendió.

—Hola, Stefan, ¿cómo estás? —dijo con voz melódica.

—Carlisle —saludó Stefan—. Te agradecemos mucho que nos des un lugar donde quedarnos mientras estemos aquí.

Carlisle cerró la puerta una vez que entraron.

—Oh, no es problema, es un placer. Los demás están arriba.

Stefan asintió y presentó a Elena, y a Damon también ya que no le conocía. Elena contuvo el aire y comenzó a sentirse incómoda cuando seis pares de ojos dorados la miraron. Maldita sea, ellos eran hermosos y parecían salidos de una novela. Inhumanamente hermosos. _Ah, la ironía_.

Carlisle presentó a su familia: su esposa Esme. Sus hijos Edward, Emmett y Jasper, y sus hijas Rosalie y Alice.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Su casa es preciosa —dijo Elena cortésmente, aunque sintiéndose cohibida. Luego sintió una sensación de alivio y se encontró muy a gusto, pese a encontrarse rodeada de vampiros.

—Gracias —respondió una de las mujeres, Elena supo que era Esme.

La más pequeña, la de cabello negro, puntiagudo y corto, se adelantó y caminó hacia Elena caminando con gracia.

—Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Alice —dijo Alice, su voz sonaba como campanas, entonces, ella la abrazó y tomó su bolso de viaje mientras Elena se sonrojaba—. Iré a mostrarle su habitación —anunció a los demás—. Vamos, ven conmigo, Elena.

Elena le echó una mirada rápida a Stefan, quién asentía. ¿Acaso no era peligroso que ella estuviese allí? ¿No podría sucederle algo? ¿No podría ser el desayuno? Después de todo, son otra especie vampírica, y ella recordó lo que Stefan comentó en el trayecto hacia Forks (a diferencia de Damon, ella si oyó): «_Estos vampiros son más fuertes, rápidos, duros como una roca y su sed de sangre es peor que la nuestra_». En su fuero interno, maldecía el hecho de ser una doppelgänger y también que Isabella Swan lo sea.

* * *

Edward Cullen hizo un gesto de confusión al leer los pensamientos de Elena. Posiblemente ella podría ser el desayuno, él podrá controlarse; como los demás. Pero, como siempre, Jasper es quién puede tener dificultades para controlar al monstruo sediento que lleva dentro. No querría que le suceda algo a ésta chica que vivirá en su casa… Aquello le hizo recordar el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su pequeña novia mortal. Torció el gesto. El recuerdo no era muy grato.

—Carlisle, no creo que haya sido algo muy razonable dejarlos quedarse aquí —susurró Edward—. Sin mencionar que han traído a una humana con ellos, ¿y si algo sucede? ¿Siquiera te han dicho la razón por la cual están aquí?

Carlisle suspiró.

—No, no realmente… —admitió—. Pero te aseguro que les preguntaré.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó al leer los pensamientos del vampiro de ojos grisáceos. Presionó ambas manos, formando puños, y su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— ¿Qué es, Edward?

Realmente no era su intención leer la mente de Damon… Bueno, quizás un poco.

—Bella —susurró, su voz súbitamente baja.

— ¿Bella? ¿Nuestra Bella? —preguntó Emmett. Edward asintió. Ellos no conocían a otra Bella—. ¿La conoce?

— ¿Has olvidado que trabaja en The Lodge?

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensa?

Edward lo miró e hizo una mueca, enfurecido.

— ¿Por qué diablos quieren siempre morder a Bella? —gruñó.

—Bueno… —comenzó Emmett.

—Era una pregunta retórica. Ya sé la razón. Pero, maldición, ¿por qué ella?

Frotó sus ojos y luego sintió una oleada de calma, miró a Jasper y le agradeció con la mirada.

—Edward, no intentes hacer una estupidez, ¿vale? —susurró Rosalie. Edward bufó—. Habrán ido a comer allí, ¿se te ha cruzado eso por la mente? Que no salga tu lado protector ahora mismo.

—Sí, bien, ¿por qué tendría que imaginarse a él mismo drenando el cuerpo de _mi_ Bella?

Entonces, él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza cuando pensamiento cambió de rumbo.

—Carlisle, deberías preguntarle el propósito de su visita.

__  
**···**_

¿Te ha gustado?

Dime qué opinas en un review, son bienvenidos.

Desde ya, _mercy _por el review (sí es que dejas ¬¬, ¿verdad que soy buena c':?).

**ALGÚN ERROR QUE ENCUENTRES, DÍMELO.**

_Au revoir.  
atte: a darkparadise (me lo he cambiado añsflj)_

El río Calwah es mencionado en el libro: **Crepúsculo**.


	6. Chapter IV

**¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! **'u'

* * *

**Vampire Collision**

_Capítulo IV_

**MAGNET **

_(Todavía con Elena)_

—¿Doppelgänger, que significa?

—Se refiere a un doble fantasmagórico de una persona —explicó Alice a Emmett antes de que otro respondiese.

Stefan asintió.

—El linaje Petrova. Sin mencionar que Elena pertenece a éste, y es la tercera doppelgänger. Bien, seré sincero… Uh, sé, hasta ahora, de Katherine, quien es el antepasado de Elena. Evidentemente ha habido una antes que Katherine, pero no sabemos su nombre. Pero Elijah me ha dicho que existe otra doppelgänger.

— ¿No nacían cada quinientos años? —susurró Carlisle.

—Er, supongo que sí.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Quién es la doppelgänger de la que han sabido recientemente? —preguntó entre los dientes apretados.

Elena tragó saliva ante su tono de voz y su mirada sombría. Parecía que fuese a asesinar a alguien.

—Isabella Swan, según Elijah —respondió el vampiro.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Elena vio a la familia vampírica frente a ella e hizo una mueca ante sus expresiones perplejas, pero la de Edward no era de sorpresa; sino que se veía furioso y sus ojos dorados llameaban. El de cabello color miel lo miraba fijamente, y vio que Edward se volteó para verlo y fulminarlo con la mirada, ahora su rostro pálido tenía un gesto de dolor.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando él la miró, así que dirigió la mirada al suelo.

— ¿El propósito por el que han venido aquí es para llevársela? —inquirió Edward, fallando miserablemente en mantener una voz suavizada.

—Edward, tranquilo, deja que primero termine de explicar. —Carlisle miró a Stefan nuevamente—. Prosigue, por favor.

_Esto no tiene buena pinta_, pensó Elena.

—Sí, claro, bien. Bien. —Aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz—. Elijah no ha dicho demasiado, en realidad. Pero ha sido suficiente al menos. Isabella Swan es descendiente de Kathya, cuya persona no sabemos de quién ha descendido, la verdad.

Elena hizo una mueca. Edward iba a corregir a Stefan, pero se abstuvo.

Stefan les dijo sobre el ritual, el propósito de éste; que era romper la maldición del sol y la luna, para que los vampiros pudiesen caminar bajo la luz del sol sin quemarse. Les mostró el anillo con la piedra lapislázuli en su dedo anular y éste tenía incrustada la letra 'S'. Agregó, para sorpresa de la familia Cullen, que también el ritual era para que los lobos se conviertan solamente cuando haya luna llena.

— ¿Quién ha hecho los anillos? —cuestionó Esme.

— ¿Hay otra clase de lobos? ¿No que los lobos de La Push se convertían sin necesidad de luna llena? —preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Damon, quién miraba a Jasper fijamente ya que tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes, respondió la pregunta de Esme.

—Los anillos nos los hicieron en el año mil ochocientos sesenta y cuatro, Katherine le dijo a su criada, Emily Bennett quién era una bruja, que nos lo hiciera; bueno, en realidad, Katherine le ordenó que le hiciera uno a Stefan, pero por lo sucedido en la matanza; tuvo que crearme uno a mí también.

»—¿Y de qué lobos hablas? Sólo sabemos de una sola clase: los que se convierten en luna llena.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Sabemos de los que son grandes como un caballo y se convierten a voluntad, y pueden controlar sus acciones mientras están en sus formas salvajes. Los de La Push. Los amigos de…

—Emmett, cállate —farfulló Rosalie.

— ¿La Push? —preguntó Elena.

Los vampiros se miraron.

—Sí, es una reserva india que está situada en la costa —respondió Edward.

— ¿Quién es Katherine? —preguntó Esme con voz suave, intentando cambiar de rumbo la conversación—. Sólo la han mencionado.

Damon bufó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Katherine Pierce es sólo una perra que se ama a sí misma.

Elena rodó los ojos.

—No hay necesidad de…

—Es lo que es y siempre será —dijo Damon rápidamente, interrumpiendo su queja.

Stefan ignoró a su hermano y su odio hacia Katherine y procedió a contarles sobre ella, con pesar y molestia, pese a que la odie con vehemencia, no le gusta abrir viejas heridas.

Elena vio a Esme: ella parecía que fuese a llorar cuando Stefan terminó el relato de su historia, más bien la de él y su hermano.

—Oh, eso es tan triste —susurró la vampira de pelo color caramelo.

Stefan y Damon hicieron un encogimiento de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

—Eso está en el pasado, no importa ya.

—Sí, ya, bueno, ¿podrían ir a la cuestión del asunto? —preguntó Edward con voz tensa—. Debo irme dentro de poco.

Damon sonrió burlón.

—Vale, niño bonito. Necesitamos a la doppelgänger actual: Isabella Swan —respondió sin preámbulos.

Edward siseó.

—Tranquilízate, Edward. Ya podrás ir a visitarla cuando salga del trabajo —dijo Jasper, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

— ¿Qué es lo que se necesita en el ritual, además del doppelgänger?

—Un hombre lobo, un vampiro y una bruja. ¡Ah!, también la piedra de luna. Y la réplica debe dar su sangre, pero muere durante el ritual.

— ¿_Muere_?

Stefan asintió a Jasper.

— ¡No! —rugió Edward y se levantó—. Deberían ir rindiéndose porque no le daremos a Bella.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué la hace tan especial?

Damon le sonrió con desdén, lo tomó como un reto, pero el vampiro de pelo cobrizo gruñó y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Elena y Stefan miraron irritados a Damon.

—Bella es mía —susurró peligrosamente.

—Es parte de la familia —dijo Carlisle frotando sus manos—. Y nosotros protegeremos siempre a los nuestros.

— ¿Una humana… en una familia de vampiros?

Elena inspiró bruscamente y miró a Stefan, entonces le susurró:

—Deberíamos abortar el estúpido plan de Damon.

Stefan concordó con ella en silencio. En cambio, Damon frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah, en serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—Bueno, no lo creo.

Emmett carraspeó y la pequeña mortal y los dos vampiros lo miraron.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿quién es el que desea romper la maldición? —preguntó.

—Klaus —contestaron Stefan y Damon al unísono, incluso el tono de voz —de enojo y tensión— era el mismo.

Elena se estremeció internamente ante la mención del vampiro.

—Un híbrido —agregó Damon.

Los Cullen, a excepción de Edward, le miraron expectantes.

—Mitad vampiro, mitad lobo.

—Oh. ¡Eso es… interesante y fantástico! Mitad lobo, mitad vampiro —repitió mientras soltaba una sonora risotada que hizo a Elena sobresaltarse—. ¡Vaya!

Damon sacudió la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios.

—Su hermano, Elijah, está de nuestro lado al parecer. Pero todavía tengo mis sospechas.

—Klaus… Klaus, creo que he oído hablar de él o quizá le conocí hace unos siglos atrás… —murmuró el líder del clan, entonces preguntó, pillándolos por sorpresa a todos—: ¿Él está detrás de Elena, no es así?

—Sí.

—Por lo que, si llega a saber de Bella, podría ir tras ella también —añadió él.

—Y si nuestro plan…

Elena carraspeó.

—Bien. Si _mi_ plan no resultaba, es obvio que tenía uno de respaldo —comunicó Damon mientras alzaba las comisuras de sus labios—. Podríamos quedarnos aquí, no creo que él venga este pueblo a buscarla. Pero no creo que mi primer plan salga infructuoso.

—Eso es lo que piensas —dijo Edward con sorna y fastidio.

Rosalie miró indignada y frunció el ceño.

—Primero Bella, ¿ahora ella? —bufó.

—Rosalie.

—Cariño —comenzó Emmett mientras acariciaba su largo y brillante cabello rubio. Ella se apartó de él. Ella podría esperar algo así de Carlisle, de querer proteger también a Elena, pero de Emmett no.

Elena tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No intentes ser condescendiente conmigo —gruñó—. Siempre hay que mantener un ojo en Bella porque Victoria…

La humana la interrumpió:

— ¿Victoria?

Rosalie no la miró, se limitó a apretar los labios en una dura y fina línea, levantarse del pequeño sillón e irse de la sala.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Rosie! —gimió Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es conveniente que no le sigas, he leído su mente. Digamos que sus pensamientos no son del todo agradables respecto a la novia de Stefan —susurró Edward, sus ojos adquirieron un destello de diversión—. Y si te acercas, puede que su cólera sea descargada en ti.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

—Discúlpala, ella es... Siempre suele ser dramática —dijo Emmett a Elena.

Elena arrugó la frente con confusión.

—Ah… ¿de acuerdo? Pero ¿quién es Victoria? —insistió mirando a la familia vampírica frente a ella.

Edward suspiró, pero Alice fue quién habló y le explicó a Elena y los hermanos Salvatore sobre el aquelarre al cual Victoria pertenecía, le dijo sobre el juego de béisbol, sobre los tres nómadas, de la caza —cuando James engañó a Bella— y luego como Victoria quiere vengar la muerte de su compañero con la de Bella.

Elena estaba pálida cuando Alice terminó de relatar. Su boca estaba seca y se sentía culpable por alguna extraña razón. ¿Debía ser por el hecho de haber ido a Forks? ¿Por el hecho de que, probablemente, ha metido en más líos a Isabella Swan?

Ella no quería viajar a Forks, que parecía un pueblo tranquilo y libre de problemas, libre de vampiros sádicos. Al parecer, ella no era la única que estaba en peligro como pensaba. No era la única a la cual un vampiro la seguía. No era la única que podría acabar en las garras de un vampiro sádico y morir…

Como dijo Emmett, cuando Alice hubo terminado, Isabella Swan es un imán para el peligro.

Ella piensa que también lo es. Como un imán para lo sobrenatural.

* * *

¿Te ha gustado? Dime qué opinas en un review, son bienvenidos.

**LÉELO** _MADAFACA_ (?). (Lo siento, culpen a Germán Garmendia por eso ¬-¬).

_Explicaré algo del capítulo anterior, supongo que los habrá confundido y se habrán preguntado porque Bella no recordaba a Damon. Bien. La coacción no tiene efecto en Bella, lo dejé aclarado en el Sinopsis, por lo tanto; ella debería de recordarle, ¿no? Sí, bien, pero si te lo imaginas bien al prólogo; te darás cuenta que estaba de noche y apenas podía ver en la penumbra, y, ya sabes, apenas podía ver sus rasgos faciales (los vio, pero no recuerda con exactitud su rostro, ¿vale?.). Y por ello, no le recuerda; aunque técnicamente lo hace (ay, ¿se entiende? asljf xD); pero el recuerdo es vago. ¡Aunque ha visto el anillo! Pudo captar el color de éste, sólo que en el capítulo 2 no lo ha visto._

_Sé que es un pelín confusa la historia, lo admito .. Explico lo de Eddie (aslkja), Bella y Jake: todo está normal en eso, no lo cambiaré. Pero con Stefan, Elena y Damon lo cambiaré a medida que vaya subiendo capítulos. Verán los cambios en éstos, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Puede que también se hayan preguntado sobre el capítulo 3. Ah, mierda, soy tan conflictiva y ni puedo explicarme (¡pero me esfuerzo, eh, me esfuerzo! ah, lol). Bien, supongo que habrán notado que Edward leyó los pensamientos de Elena (o sea, ella pensaba sobre Bella y que se maldecía por ser una doppelgäger); y qué él ya habría sabido las intenciones de los Salvatore (es a continuación, cuando leyó la mente de Damon.). Bueno, Elena pensaba en Bella (y ella) como doppelgängers, eso es lo que confundió a Edward. Elena no pensaba en el ritual. Y en cuanto a Damon, él pensaba en sangre (alkjfalks '^'), pero luego el pensamiento cambió de rumbo; fue cuando pensó en el ritual. Y por ello, Edward quería saber sobre el propósito de su 'visita'._

_¿Se ha entendido más o menos...? ¡No soy buena explicándome! Ni hablando, ni escribiendo. MUÉRDEME E SI LES CONFUNDÍ MÁS DE LOS QUE ESTABAN, ok, no. _

_Alguna pregunta que tengas, sólo envíame un PM y responderé :)_

En fin...


	7. Chapter V

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Crepúsculo ni Vampire Diaries. Triste para mí. Sólo la trama me pertenece._

**¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!**

**Xoam** »→ No me lo he tomado para mal, ni me he ofendido, si ese era tu miedo. La sugerencia es buena. Veré que hago. Lo sabrás más adelante c:. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste, y que creas eso :'D.

**Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova →→»** ¡Ay, sí! Damon lo es, pero le amamos de todas formas asklñf xD. Dime que es lo que te confunde respecto a Bella. ¿Sobre su poder o…? Responderé a tus dudas :3

**Bella-Swan11 »**→ Saludos a ti también ;3. Sí, es evidente que algunos serán más largos que otros, o probablemente cortos e interesantes xd. Y sí, claro que oirán la historia de Edward y Bella *-*.

**NathaliaB »**→ Ay –sonrojo–, ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra saber qué opinas eso.

**IssaSwanCullen »** Me alegro que la entendieras; porque yo a veces ni entiendo lo que escribo, lo leo y luego me echo a reír hahá. Soy una persona poco seria ;D.

**Ale74 » **Hola, Ale. Me alegra escuchar, o leer preferiblemente hahá, que te haya parecido interesante c:. Sí, tonta Bella, se olvidó de nuestro Damon xD. Bueno, sólo un poco lo ha hecho, pero aun así… Bueno, resolveré tus dudas. La primera: verás, cuando Damon le dio su sangre para que recuperase las fuerzas y sangre que perdió cuando bebió de ella, los agujeros en su cuello se cerraron debido a la sangre de Damon; que, como se sabe, es, como, curativa, ¿comprendes? Y lo otro, bueno… Eddie no sabe debido a que: Bella no le dijo, y Damon ni siquiera pensó en ello. Y Alice: ella no lo vio venir, después de todo; ellos se habían ido de Forks, y Edward le había pedido que no hurgara en su futuro… Bueno, si es a eso a lo que te refieres c:.

**Meer **→ ¡Gracias, qué bueno que pienses eso! Sí, es que me estoy quedando seca y no puedo pensar en los diálogos xc.

_Disculpen la tardanza, es que apenas se me venían ideas para los diálogos a la mente. Y en el capítulo este encontrarás algunos que saqué del libro, Eclipse añskf MUÉRDEME ¬-¬. Perdonen también que sea corto, intentaré hacerlos largos..._

_Lo que escribo no lo hago con fines de lucro. _

* * *

**Vampire Collision**

_Capítulo V_

**CAN VAMPIRES BE JEALOUS?**

_Bella  
_**  
**Bella soltó un suspiro en señal de frustración y enojo. Comenzó a caminar a paso cansino, llevando su mochila sobre su hombro y frotando cada diez segundos sus sienes. Su camioneta se había detenido aproximadamente a veinte kilómetros de su casa. Su móvil se quedó sin carga, imposibilitando que llamase a una grúa o a Edward. Tendría que llamar una grúa para su camioneta al llegar a casa. Charlie probablemente ya habrá salido del trabajo. Tenía ganas de ir al baño y le dolía la cabeza. Jessica había mascullado durante media hora sobre los tres clientes… Bueno, en realidad, habló sólo del chico de cabello azabache. Él le había dejado propina. Casi nadie le dejaba propina a Bella. Y mucho menos veinte dólares. Siempre eran cinco o siete dólares como mucho.**  
**

Su subconsciente, al parecer, no quería dejar a un lado el asunto del tipo lindo… _¿Tipo lindo?_, sacudió su cabeza. Puede que lo sea, tenía unos increíbles ojos, debía admitirlo, pero era un poco intimidante. Bueno, al menos ella sintió que lo era; podía sentir sus ojos detrás de su espalda cuando hablaba con Jessica para mantenerse en calma. Lo pillaba mirándola cada vez que volteaba, pero él rápidamente apartaba la vista, frunciendo el ceño. La joven que estaba en la misma mesa, la miraba con culpabilidad, al igual que el tipo junto a ella, el de cabello rizado y castaño. Bella sentía que algo andaba mal. Veía, como, un aura gritando 'peligro' en torno al de ojos grisáceos. Ella casi se arranca el cabello de la frustración. Claro, metafóricamente. Ella sabía que _lo había _visto en algún lugar. Haciendo una mueca, inconscientemente, se tocó el cuello.

Entonces, saltó, asustada, al oír el claxon de un coche; el cuál se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo. ¡Mierda, era él! ¿La estaba siguiendo? Internamente, se pegó un bofetón. _Entonces, si él conduce por las calles, te está siguiendo. Y, entonces, todos los demás lo hacen, ¿no?_, se burló su consciente. _¿Dónde está tu lógica, Bella? _

Él bajó la ventanilla de la puerta del copiloto. Ella tragó seco cuando habló y preguntó si necesitaba un aventón. Mordió su labio e inspiró profundamente. Debería responder 'no' con tono reacio. Debería continuar caminando a casa. No se subiría al auto de un extraño.

Bueno, es lo que tenía que hacer; pero no lo hizo. Asintió, resignada, y entró al coche. _Edward se va a enfadar. No le gustará. No le gustará_, se repitió internamente mientras abrazaba su mochila contra su pecho. Bella le dio indicaciones para llegar a casa. Rezaba porque su padre, al llegar a casa, no le pregunte sobre él.

—Bella es abreviado de Isabella, ¿no es así?

Lo miró de reojo. Recordó que llevaba todavía la tarjetita en su remera.

—Sí —musitó.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, él habló de nuevo.

—Entonces, Isabella, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo en Forks?

Bella quería corregirle y decirle que era Bella y no Isabella, pues detestaba su nombre completo, pero no lo hizo. Sintió que no debía hacerlo. Y, muy en el fondo, le gustó como sonaba su nombre viniendo de él. Se sonrojó ligeramente por pensar en ello.

—Antes de preguntar algo que no te concierne, deberías decirme tu nombre, ¿no crees? Porque yo sí.

Lo vio arquear una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Agresiva —le oyó murmurar con una sonrisilla socarrona, frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?—. Soy Damon.

— ¿A secas?

— Damon Salvatore —murmuró y le echó un rápido vistazo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Isabella a secas?

Rodó los ojos y susurró «Swan».

—El placer ha de ser todo tuyo, estoy seguro. —Rodó los ojos de nuevo. Era un tanto arrogante. No le gustaba la gente que se creía la gran cosa. Pero cree que, por el tono de burla, ha de estar bromeando—. Ahora que sabes mi nombre, ¿responderás a mi pregunta?

Suspiró internamente y asintió.

—Dos años aproximadamente. No llevo la cuenta, pero ha de estar cerca, supongo.

Realmente no sabía porque se molestaba en responderle.

—Ya veo. Y ¿vives con tu madre o…?

Lo miró inquisitivamente, pero de todas formas respondió.

—He venido a vivir con mi padre a los diecisiete. —Frunció los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro irritado cuando él preguntó qué edad tenía—. ¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas, eh?

Damon sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, no es eso —mintió piadosamente. Era una mala mentirosa—. Sólo que podrías ser un acosador, y mi padre tendría que arrestarte.

Damon rió y Bella se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a casa. ¿Tan rápido habían llegado? Quería seguir hablando con él. El aura misteriosa que estaba en torno a él le daba curiosidad.

— ¿Tu padre es policía? —preguntó cuando paró el auto.

—El jefe de la policía, sí. —Se mordió el labio y luego inspiró a través de la nariz—. ¿No has estado antes aquí? —Lo miró titubeante.

Él exhaló y se encogió de hombros.

—No. —Su rostro no tenía ningún rastro de humor como hace unos minutos.

— ¿No? Ah, lo siento. Es que, uhm, creo que te he visto antes… —susurró y abrió la puerta del coche. Notó un auto familiar, un Volvo plateado, aparcado unos metros lejos de su casa. Mierda. Edward estaba allí. Tragó saliva y se giró para agradecerle a Damon por llevarla a casa, él asintió con el rostro ceñudo, pero luego sonrió cuando dijo que le gustaría volver a verla. Bella cerró la puerta. No esperó a que ella respondiera, simplemente se fue.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se encaminó hacia el porche de su casa; armándose de valor cuando vea a Edward. Era evidente que él habrá visto a Bella llegar a casa con un extraño. Quizás no sea peor su perorata como la que le da cuando habla sobre su licántropo favorito, Jacob.

Dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y caminó hacia la cocina, donde estaba Charlie mirando con el ceño fruncido a Edward. Tragó saliva.

— ¡Bella! —respiró Edward—. Hasta que al fin llegas.

Sonrió débilmente.

—Hay que hablar —comentó Charlie mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

_Esto no tiene buena pinta_.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora, papá? —musitó, y Charlie se rió, agitando la cabeza.

—Aún nada, supongo —respondió y luego su máscara seria volvió. Miró a Edward, quien le pidió que se sentase—. ¿Es cierto que _sus_ padres te regalaron billetes de avión para ir a visitar a Renée en tu cumpleaños?

Bella miró a Edward, incrédula.

—Ah, eh… Sí, es cierto.

Entrecerró sus ojos marrones, estos la miraron acusadoramente.

— ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? —Bella se encogió de hombros y sintió la sangre ir a sus mejillas por la vergüenza. Su padre miró a Edward—. ¿Alguna razón para que hayas sacado el tema ahora?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba. Bella presionó los puños bajo la mesa cuando respondió.

—Están a punto de caducar. Creo que Esme podría sentirse herida si Bella no hace uso de su regalo..., aunque ella no ha dicho nada del tema.

—Probablemente sea una buena idea que vayas a visitar a tu madre, Bella —meditó Charlie, Bella frunció el ceño—. Le encantaría verte de nuevo. Y así también habría… distancia —le oyó murmurar. Tenía que estar bromeando—. ¿Cuántos billetes de avión le regalaron tus padres? —preguntó volviéndose a Edward.

—Uhm, uno para ella… y otro para mí.

Bella bajó la cabeza cuando oyó el resoplido de su padre. Ella estaba furiosa, podía sentir su rostro rojo por la furia. ¿Por qué sacó el tema ahora? ¿Por qué le hacía esto Edward? Sí, bien, le gustaría visitar a su madre; la echa de menos, pero quería saber _por qué lo hacía_.

— ¡Ni lo pienses, no irás a ninguna parte con él! —bramó Charlie, ignorando completamente la respuesta inocente de Edward. Bella alzó la vista, ahora sintiendo su furia dirigida a su padre.

— ¿Voy a tener que recordarte que ya tengo la mayoría de edad legal, Charlie?

— ¡Mientras estés en mi casa, cumplirás mis normas!

Lo miró gélidamente.

—Si tú lo quieres así... ¿Deseas que me mude esta noche o me vas a dar algunos días para que pueda llevarme todas mis cosas?

Era exagerado, pero no le gustaba que su padre la tratase como una niña. Ella no estaba castigada, él se lo dijo ayer. Era mayor de edad, podía irse cuando quisiera; pero el hecho de abandonar a Charlie también le dolía. Suspiró y le dio a su padre una sonrisa suave, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Él estaba rojo por la furia. No era algo bueno si se ponía violeta.

—Tú ya sabes que yo sé que tengo todo el derecho de ver a mamá este fin de semana. Dime con franqueza si tendrías alguna objeción al plan si me fuera con Alice o Ángela.

—Son chicas —rugió, asintiendo.

— ¿Te molestaría si me llevara a Jacob?

Había escogido a Jacob ya que era el favorito de Charlie; pero, en parte, se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado; Edward apretó los dientes.

—Sí —me dijo con voz poco convencida—. También me molestaría.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso, papá.

—Bella...

—No es como si me fuera a Las Vegas para convertirme en corista o algo parecido. Sólo voy a ver a mamá —le recordó entre los dientes apretados—. Ella tiene tanta autoridad sobre mí como tú.

—Esta situación no me hace nada feliz, Bella.

—No tienes motivos para enfadarte, papá.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía que la tormenta había pasado ya. No dijo nada más, sólo fulminó con la mirada a su hija y salió a zancadas de la habitación. Bella suspiró. Era algo habitual ya. Su padre no era un gran admirador de su novio vampiro. Cuyo novio vampiro ahora mismo está en problemas. Él debe darle una explicación. Está muy enfadada con él, y su preciosa sonrisa torcida no tendrá el mismo efecto ahora. ¿Por qué había hecho esto?

— ¿De qué va esto, eh? ¿Qué ganas? —exigió saber—. Sólo hemos conseguido hacer enfadar a mi padre.

—Ciertamente, Bella, te comportas de manera cobarde con Charlie, he intervenido por tu bien —dijo él, sin responder a su pregunta.

— ¿Intervenido por mi bien? —resopló—. ¡Me has echado a los tiburones!

—Sé que quieres ver a tu madre, Bella. No me engañas.

—Tú tampoco me engañas. Algo me huele mal aquí, y no; no es la pizza. Hay algo más en todo esto, ¿qué es? —farfulló—. ¿Tiene esto que ver con el hecho de que vaya el fin de semana a lo de Billy?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada en absoluto. No me importa si estás aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo; de todos modos, no irías a esa fiesta.

Lo miró con incredulidad. Él la estaba controlando. Al igual que lo estaba haciendo Charlie. Querían decidir por ella, como si trataran con un niño malcriado. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula para no gritar.

—Está bien, todo está bien —murmuró Bella para sí y miró los ojos dorados de Edward—. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Hace tiempo que no veo a Esme.

El rostro de Edward cayó, su rostro se volvió sombrío por un instante, pero luego su expresión era ilegible. ¿Qué le sucede?

—No. _No_ _puedes_.

Desconcertada, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué va mal? A ella le gustaría verme, supongo.

—Sólo no puedes, ¿de acuerdo?

El presentimiento de que algo no iba bien la invadió.

— ¿Qué no estás diciéndome?

—Yo… Sólo no puedes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Era el colmo. Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Es un castigo por dejar que ese tipo me trajera a casa? —dijo rápidamente, pero gimió internamente, arrepintiéndose.

— ¿Quién? —él gruñó.

Tragó seco. _Bien hecho, Bella. Deberías de tratar siquiera de mantener su gran boca cerrada._

—Eh, uhm… No importa. ¡Oh, mi camioneta! ¡Olvidé llamar a la grúa!

—Hazlo luego —insistió—. ¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién era él?

—D–Damon Salvatore —musitó—. Ese era su nombre. Él, uh, me preguntó si necesitaba un aventón y me trajo a casa.

Edward apretó los dientes.

— ¿Has escuchado de que jamás debes subirte al coche de un extraño? —Él agitó la cabeza y suspiró—. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de él, Bella.

Bella balbuceó. ¿Por qué le pedía eso? ¿Por qué no le decía lo que sucedía? No es que le importase tener que ver a Damon de nuevo, pero eso no significa que no quisiera. Frunce el ceño ante eso. ¿Quería verlo de nuevo? ¿Quería descubrir cuál era el misterio en torno a él?

—Escucha, Edward, ni siquiera le conoces.

—Tú tampoco —rebatió entre los dientes apretados.

—No me importa. Le conoceré pronto, ¿vale? Puede que sea un extraño, pero…

—No —interrumpió mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Sólo mantente a cierta distancia de él. No te le acerques. Y si él lo hace, lo evitas. Adiós, Bella.

Miró sin ver como él cerraba la puerta trasera tras de sí. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

* * *

**Si es que te ha gustado, déjame un review; desde ya,_ mercy._**

_Alguna pregunta que tengas, sólo envíame un PM y responderé :)_


	8. Chapter VI

_Descargo de responsabilidad__: Nada me pertenece. Twilight Saga le pertenece a la maravillosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, y Vampire Diaries a la magnífica escritora, Lisa Jane Smith, y también a CW. La trama es lo único que me pertenece._

_Línea de tiempo__: TS: Eclipse – VD: Season Two._

**R**ealmente les agradezco a quiénes comentan, a quiénes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y la siguen. Lo aprecio mucho, me ha ayudado a querer seguir con la historia y no abandonarla al instante. Así que, muchísimas gracias 3.

**¡Espero que disfrutes de la lectura!**  
_Lo que escribo no lo hago con fines de lucro._

_••••••••_

**Vampire Collision**

_Capítulo VI_

**A LITTLE PART OF BELLA**

_Elena_

Elena no había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Todo este asunto la mantenía inquieta y preocupada. Su consciente al parecer no quería que durmiese, sólo pudo preguntarse qué pasaría si Klaus los encontrase. Qué pasaría si Damon cumpliera realmente con su cometido. Qué pasaría si Edward mataba a Damon. Oh, pero casi lo hizo la noche anterior. ¡Parecía que fuese a arrancarle su cabeza allí mismo! Y, siendo Damon, él sólo actuó arrogante y desafiante como siempre. Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. No había ningún vampiro a la vista. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando oyó la voz suave de Esme detrás de ella, preguntándole si había dormido bien. Sería una mentira al decir que sí. No quería mentirle.

—Uh, no he podido dormir —susurró avergonzada. Vio a Esme sacar algunos ingredientes para hacer el desayuno—. ¿Necesitas, uh, ayuda?

Esme sonrió.

—No, pero gracias de todas formas por ofrecerte —dijo mientras vertía unos huevos en un bol. Elena asintió—. ¿Es por el hecho que somos vampiros?

—No, no es eso… Bueno, quizás un poco. Es que es un lugar diferente.

—Nosotros no te haremos daño, Elena. Bella se adaptó a nosotros con rapidez, tal vez tú lo hagas también. Es extraño que una humana no haya reaccionado mal al descubrir que somos vampiros, o que nos haya delatado. —Esme sacudió su cabeza.

—Dime más sobre ella.

La vampira asintió y esbozó una sonrisa mientras continuaba preparando el desayuno. Esme procedió a hablarle sobre Bella.

—Ella es tímida y suele sonrojarse siempre. Creíamos que era una mala idea involucrarla en nuestro mundo; lo es, lo sabemos, pero Edward insistía. Él la ama… —Esme entornó los ojos y su bello rostro se tornó sombrío por un breve segundo. Elena se preguntó que estaría pensando—… Bella lo hace feliz con tan sólo estar con él. ¿Sabes? Bella es especial, una humana demasiado especial. Nos aceptó, no nos juzgó; bueno, eso supongo yo. Bella se sacrificaría por nosotros. Por vampiros. Su gran corazón es lo que la hace única entre los demás humanos. Alice no te ha dicho sobre lo sucedido en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, tampoco lo que sucedió luego de él y lo de Italia.

•**|NT: Sé que odian las notas de autor entre las historias, yo también lo hago xD, espero que sea la primera y última. Bueno, ya saben la pequeña parte que dirá Esme, así que no hace falta repetirla, no me gusta hacerlo|**

Elena sintió su boca seca cuando Esme terminó de relatar aquella pequeña parte de la tercera doppelgäger. Bella era… una humana muy especial. Ella salvó a _un vampiro _de la muerte, a su pareja, y sabiendo que a su vez, se ponía en peligro a ella misma ante los... ¿cómo dijo Esme que se llamaban? Sacudió su cabeza, no recordando el nombre. Bella era, sólo un poco, igual a ella.

Ella oyó a Stefan decirle buenos días cuando entró a la cocina, sin embargo; ella no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

—Elena ¿estás bien? —preguntó Stefan mientras se servía café.

Elena pestañeó y notó que Esme no estaba en la cocina. Su desayuno estaba frente a ella: waffles y un vaso de leche junto al plato. Bebió un poco de leche y luego suspiró.

—Yo… sí, ¿en qué momento se fue Esme?

—Esme no estaba cuando entre… Así que ¿de qué hablaban?

—Uhm —musitó—, Bella…

Stefan asintió frunciendo levemente el cejo.

—También sobre, eh, la realeza vampírica. ¿Cómo se llaman y por qué no me hablaste de ellos? —preguntó mientras comía un trocito de waffle.

—Los Volturi. —Él asintió. Había dicho el nombre con deje de disgusto—. Por si no explicó con exactitud lo que son ellos; quiero que sepas que son el aquelarre más grande y más poderoso de los vampiros. Son el aquelarre más antiguo que hay, son, como, algo parecido a la realeza en los humanos —explicó y dio un sorbo a su café. Elena se llevó otro trozo de waffle a la boca mientras oía—. Siempre debes cumplir con las leyes; si son quebrantadas y ellos lo saben, mereces la muerte. No sé por cuánto tiempo habrá vivido Klaus, pero sé que los Volturi han estado tres mil años o si no más… Me dieron un ultimátum cuando supieron que yo… uhm… mataba sin pasar desapercibido.

Elena palideció y lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Miró su desayuno; había perdido el apetito.

— ¿Supongo que es bueno saberlo? —dijo en voz súbitamente baja y alzó la vista—. Stefan, sé que sólo hemos estado aquí un día, pero hay que convencer a Damon de que…

— ¿Convencerme de qué, Elena? —preguntó Damon duramente mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa del desayuno—. ¡Hombre, que no he hecho nada malo! Él ha sobreactuado.

—Habías salido de aquí para ir a verla, Damon —chilló Elena frunciendo el cejo.

Damon sonrió arrogantemente.

— ¿Estás celosa?

—Damon, déjalo ya —suspiró Stefan—. Él por poco te mata anoche si no fuera por Emmett.

—Oh, venga, al menos apóyame. —Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el plato de Elena y comió los waffles que ella dejó—. Y —tragó— ella me hizo una pregunta poco común, según yo…

— ¿Oh?

—Preguntó si yo había estado aquí anteriormente; cuando dije que no, dijo que creyó haberme visto antes.

— ¿Has estado aquí antes, Damon?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí, pero ¿en qué momento ella me habrá visto?

—Ah, no lo sé, quizás la atacaste y no lo recuerdas —espetó Elena.

—Lo recordaría. Jamás olvido una cara —protestó entornando sus ojos fríos como el hielo—. En fin; lo que sea. ¿Cuáles eran los dones que tenían?

Elena sacudió la cabeza, no recordando. Su rostro ovalado se veía muy cansado.

—Edward lee la mente. Alice ve el futuro. Y Jasper puede manipular y sentir las emociones de los demás.

—Un empático. Oh, genial. Así que, cuando uno está excitado, ¿él lo sabe?

La humana y el vampiro fruncieron el ceño a Damon; decidieron no responder e ignorar su ridícula pregunta.

—Al menos sé donde vive —murmuró Damon, cambiando de rumbo la conversación—. Es hija del jefe de policía. Por lo tanto, si llego a tocar a su hija; él me mataría al instante.

—Perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo —dijo Elena pomposamente. Damon se rió secamente rodando los ojos—. Tú sabes, conseguirás que te maten con esto…

—No sabía que te importaba.

Elena se sonrojó furiosamente y apretó los labios en una dura línea.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella, Damon?

Él esperó hasta tragar los waffles. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y luego miró pensativo.

—Ha vivido aproximadamente dos años con su padre en este pueblucho. Su madre vive en no sé dónde. Y supongo que tiene dieciocho años… Sólo eso sé. De todas formas, supongo que la veré luego.

—Edward no te dejará.

—Ah, Eddie puede besar mi trasero e irse al infierno, Elena.

Sacudió su cabeza al ver su actitud obstinada y suspiró con pesadez. Decidió que trataría de tomar una pequeña siesta; necesitaba dormir. Subió las escaleras. No quería estar allí cuando Edward atacase a Damon de nuevo por acercarse a su novia mortal. Aunque no lo admitiera, le preocupaba Damon; pero no lo quería en la forma en la que él quería. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y miró el techo durante unos segundos. Tenía muchas cosas que procesar. Sobre todo sobre la pequeña parte de información que obtuvo sobre Bella.

_••••••••_

_Grr, el capítulo es horrible y muy corto. Perdónenme por no actualizar tan seguido. ¡CULPEN A MI CEREBRO! (?) ahque. No, lo siento, no tengo muchas ideas; estoy seca. Necesito que alguien me ayude con eso :I  
Ah, y perdón por hacer a Edward más sobreprotector de lo habitual. Es que... no sé, como que no me gusta tanto como antes xD (no me juzgues - . -). _

_**R**espondiendo a la duda de Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova sobre el escudo de Bella: sí, estás en lo cierto. El escudo de Bella la protege de las habilidades de Edward, y los Originales. Uh, lo de la sangre de Bella... ¿Que si la sangre de Charlie funcionaría, o que? Lo siento, a veces no logro entender ;x, por eso la gente no me tolera a veces..._

Lo que sea. Si es que te ha gustado, déjame un review; desde ya, _mercy_.

**ALGÚN ERROR QUE ENCUENTRES, NOTÍFICAMELO. **

_Au revoir,_

_xletitburn_


	9. Chapter VII

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Crepúsculo ni Vampire Diaries. Triste para mí. Sólo la trama me pertenece._

_N/A**: **_**R**ealmente les agradezco a quiénes comentan, a quiénes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y la siguen. Y también a quién me tienen en "Favorite autors" :'). Lo aprecio mucho, me ha ayudado a querer seguir con la historia y no abandonarla al instante. Así que, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Y bienvenidas sean nuevas lectoras ^^.

_Lo que escribo no lo hago con fines de lucro._

* * *

**Vampire Collision**

_Chapter VII_

**IT'S A DEAL**

**_Días después…_**

Había llegado el fin de semana ya, Edward no estaba ya que había ido de todas formas con Bella Swan de viaje a Florida —según él—. Elena sabía que, cuando habló con Edward, Bella no quería que él fuese a Florida; debido a que estaba molesta con él. Elena sonrió levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Comprendía a la doppelgänger.

Comprendía su molestia. Damon la obligó a viajar a Forks, había sido inesperado. No se lo esperaba, mucho menos esperaba que Stefan haya querido ir a por Bella. Arrugó la frente y suspiró, sentándose en el sofá de cuero blanco de la sala y dejando el libro que pidió prestado a Carlisle; _Orgullo y Prejuicio._ La familia Cullen habían salido y, según ellos, de cacería. Aunque le había sorprendido el hecho de que Damon haya querido ir con ellos; ya que a él no le gusta cazar animales. Stefan fue con ellos, pese a que le habían dicho que debía quedarse a cuidar de Elena; Damon se quedó. Elena recordó el rostro pálido y bello de Alice, que en ese momento tenía una expresión de preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que no le dijeron? ¿Damon o Stefan sabían? ¿Habría visto algo? Le estaba costando aceptar el hecho de que ella puede ver el futuro a través de las decisiones. Agitó su cabeza. Se preguntó dónde estaba Damon.

— ¿Damon? —llamó.

No hubo respuesta. Pero luego de unos segundos, Damon apareció detrás de ella, provocando que diera un respingo.

— ¡Me has asustado! —chilló mientras fruncía el ceño. Damon se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué es eso?

Damon sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos y tomaba asiento en una butaca a juego con el sillón grande.

—Estaba… buscando algo. He visto que Eddie tiene fotos de Isabella en su habitación. ¡Él se ve sufrido en algunas! —dijo meneando su cabeza.

Elena puso los ojos.

—Regresa esas imágenes, Damon. Él lo notará.

— ¿Por qué? Él no me aterra.

—Ya. No creo que digas eso cuando esté a punto de estacarte por acercarte a Bella.

—No es mi culpa que ella sea un deliciosa criatura. —Rió él. Elena arqueó ambas cejas y su rostro ovalado tenía una máscara de diversión—. ¿Qué? Oh… ¿pensé en voz alta, no es así?

Elena asintió.

—Has tenido suerte de que por dos días seguidos hubo sol aquí; así Edward no iría a por ti para que te alejaras de ella. En fin, ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo realmente, ya sabes, cuando estabas con ella?

Damon levantó las comisuras de los labios, tenía una expresión pensativa.

—Sólo hemos hablado —dijo en voz baja—. Ella es adorable cuando… —Él se detuvo frunciendo el cejo. Ella se preguntó cuándo comenzó a utilizar aquellos sustantivos en alguien—… está enfada —terminó la frase, pero aún tenía el cejo fruncido—. Me lanzó agua mientras ella estaba trabajando.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Oh, nada malo la verdad… Tiene mal genio, es todo.

—No, hablo en serio Damon. ¿Qué hiciste?

Él rodó sus ojos y sonrió al recordar lo que había preguntado. ¿Era tan malo para ella que alguien la invitase a cenar? ¡Él sólo necesitaba conocerla mejor! Le ayudaría. Sabría quién era. Aunque ella era un libro abierto de todas formas. Recordó sus mejillas pálidas ruborizadas cuando le preguntó, que si ella aceptaba; le contaría de él (había mentido, la verdad, jamás le diría sobre su vida a alguien que apenas conoce), pero no había aceptado. Él insistió. Y cuando ella se hartó, le lanzó el agua a la cara. Se rió para sus adentros.

—No importa lo que dije. No sé casi nada, Eddie no quiere hablar por acercarme a su pequeña novia; aunque no parece que a ella le moleste del todo…

La humana resistió el impulso de rodar sus ojos, y le dijo que sabía una parte de Bella. Incluso sin haber hablado o acercado a ella. Damon ha estado con la doppelgänger y apenas había conseguido algo, mientras que Elena lo había hecho a través de Esme. Sintió que una parte de su orgullo, fue herida. No lo había pensado del todo bien. ¡Podría haberle preguntado a alguno de los Cullen! Quizás a la rubiecita… Aunque no se acercó a ella porque Emmett, quién lo defendió de Edward a pesar de que no quiere que se lleven a su hermanita, podría arrancarle la cabeza. Elena suspiró cuando hubo acabado la historia de Edward y Bella. Todo lo que dijo Esme. Miró a Damon. Él estaba inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Quería reírse, pero algo que le impidió a hacerlo.

—Uhm, ¿estás bien? —susurró.

Lo vio tragar saliva, entonces Damon agitó la cabeza, parpadeando.

—Sí, sólo que es mucho que procesar.

Elena lo miró.

— ¿La dejaremos en paz, entonces? —murmuró con la pequeña chispa de esperanza creciendo en su interior. Esperaba que, sabiendo la historia de la complicada vida de Bella, la dejaría e insistiría en llevarla Mystic Falls. Pero la pequeña chispa de esperanza se esfumó tan rápido como creció cuando él negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no.

—Estás siendo muy egoísta, Damon —intentó hacerlo razonar, pero sabía que él no lo haría. Era tan terco a veces—. ¿Por qué no quieres dejarlo ya? Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas, más que yo si se me permite añadir. ¡Tiene a una loca vampiresa persiguiéndola, queriendo matarla y tú quieres involucrarla en _más problemas_! Podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí, pedirles ayuda a los Cullen, no lo sé; pero sé que Stefan está de acuerdo conmigo respecto a Bella.

Damon la miró fijamente, sorprendido de su arrebato. Sus ojos azules la miraban con frialdad. Elena no se encogió bajo su mirada. Ella estaba siendo racional. Damon lo sabía. No le gustaba la idea de ver herida a Elena; de verla muerta. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía. Y él terminaría, posiblemente, muerto después de que Bella muera. Claro; si es que lo hace…

—Mira… —Suspiró y frotó sus ojos—… no lo sé, me lo pensaré, ¿vale?

— ¡No es algo que tengas que pensar…! ¡Estaría haciendo un pacto suicida con el diablo!

Damon profundizó el ceño.

—No soy el diablo…

—Técnicamente, lo eres. Eres un vampiro. Eres egoísta, ¿ni siquiera sientes la culpa dentro de ti? Probablemente los Cullen buscarían venganza.

—No parecen ser vampiros agresi…

—No es esa la cuestión. Iré a dormir y te dejaré analizar esto. Y te darás cuenta que tengo razón.

Con eso, Elena se levantó y se fue dando zancadas, hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice. Era extraño; ellos ni siquiera dormían. Damon oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse con un azote. Frunció levemente el cejo, fue al estudio de Carlisle buscando alguna bebida. No encontró lo que quería, pero era algo al menos. Volvió a la sala y suspiró una vez que se sentó.

Reflexionó sobre su pequeño y sucio plan. Su consciente le decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal. Oh, ¡era tan tedioso admitirlo! Los Cullen habían salido debido a que Alice había tenido una visión respecto a la vampiresa sádica que perseguía a la doppelgänger. Y querían atraparla, Damon no sabía por qué quería ayudarles, si él había ido a Forks por una razón similar.

De repente, su teléfono sonó, sobresaltándolo. Gruñó y miró el ID. Era un número desconocido. Presionó el botón de contestar y bebió un poco de su whisky antes de hablar y preguntar quién era.

No quería admitir que se sorprendió cuando oyó la voz de Elijah en la otra línea.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— _¿Estás en Forks?_

— ¿Dónde más estaría? Claro que estoy en este pueblucho gracias a ti.

Elijah resopló.

—_Yo no quiero ver a la chica muerta, Damon. Y es algo fastidioso que te claven una daga y luego te revivan, sobre todo si no sabes quién lo ha hecho._

Damon entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién lo haría? Aunque podía decir que no le agradaba Elijah, no quería decir que hubiera enviado a alguien a hacer tal cosa.

— ¿Quién piensas que ha sido?

—_Probablemente, quién me clavó la daga habría sido Alaric. Después de todo, él desea verme muerto. Lo extraño es que, cuando desperté, estaba en el bosque. No creo que él me haya revivido. Pero sé algo: Katerina ha logrado salir de la tumba._

Damon se erguió en el sofá y frunció el cejo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—_La he visto, y no creo que sea Elena. Quiere saber dónde estáis tú, tu hermano y Elena. No le he dicho; pero de alguna forma, logrará saberlo. Ya conoces a Katerina, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Me ha dicho cosas interesantes… Probablemente, son malas noticias para ti._

Él tragó todo el whisky de su vaso y se aclaró la garganta. Preguntó qué cosas le ha dicho Katherine. Podía oír la sonrisa de Elijah sin verlo realmente. Oyó la puerta principal abrirse y supo inmediatamente que eran los Cullen debido a su dulce olor. Aunque a él le resultaba repugnante. Era muy fuerte. Hizo un mohín.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando, Damon? —preguntó Stefan mientras se acercaba y sentaba en la butaca frente a él.

—Elijah.

— ¿El hermano de Klaus? —preguntó la voz cantarina de la pixie.

Oyó el ruido de marcación. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y rodó los ojos. Él había colgado. ¡Qué grosero! ¡Ni le ha dicho lo que dijo Katherine! Esa perra sabía muchas cosas, y se las ha ingeniado para escapar. Damon tenía una teoría. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo. No vio el ID, sólo respondió haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué has colgado?

—_Hola, Damon_ —ronroneó una voz.

Él se tensó.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó su hermano, pero Damon no hizo caso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katherine? —gruñó él—. ¿Cómo has conseguido…?

—_No he llamado para ser cuestionada. Sólo quiero agradecer el hecho de que me hayan ayudado a salir de la tumba. Aunque no hayas sido tú quién le clavó la daga a Elijah, de todas formas. Y a Ric no podría darle las gracias porque me mataría sin pensarlo. _—Ella suspiró—_. Quiero daros una advertencia a ti y a Stefan; les encontraré donde sea que estéis metidos. Aunque me he hecho una idea. Quiero se alejen de ella si no quieren ver a su preciosa Elena herida, ¿has oído? Adiós, Damon. Nos veremos pronto_ —ella colgó.

Stefan no estaba a su lado; supuso que oyó a Katherine y fue a verificar a Elena. No creía que Katherine les hubiera encontrado rápidamente y haya secuestrado a Elena, pero no hay que subestimar a Katherine.

—Eh, ¿Damon? —llamó la pixie mientras se sentaba en la butaca donde anteriormente estaba Stefan.

— ¿Qué? —pidió él mientras metía su teléfono en su pantalón.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre tu plan.

Damon frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a meollo de la situación, pixie, y te ahorras toda la perorata?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Bella es nuestra hermana, y para Carlisle y Esme es su hija. Por lo tanto; como dijo Carlisle antes, haremos lo que sea para proteger a los nuestros. Deberías dejarlo, ¿no crees? Causarías mucho daño. ¿Cómo te sentirías si algo le sucediese a Stefan? —Damon resopló y rodó los ojos—. ¿A Elena? —Él la miró haciendo una mueca. La verdad; él no sabía, pero no le gustaba la idea de ver herido a su hermano, ni tampoco a Elena. Stefan bajó las escaleras. Damon apenas se percató de que los demás vampiros estaban en la sala—. ¿No sabes siquiera como se siente Elena respecto a esto? ¿Cómo se siente al saber que una persona inocente morirá en su lugar en contra de su voluntad?

Odiaba pensar en aquello.

—Jasper lo sabe… literalmente —susurró la pixie mientras miraba a su esposo.

Él asintió. Damon no ha tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle si se habían visto antes. Su rostro le era muy familiar. Agitó la cabeza, no era el momento adecuado aún para preguntarlo.

—Escucha —habló Carlisle—, Damon. Edward ha tenido que esconderle cosas a Bella desde que ustedes han llegado, no le gusta mentirle. Estamos dispuestos también a proteger a Elena, le ayudaremos con esto sólo si dejan a Bella tranquila y que nos ayuden a mantenerla a salvo. Ambas lo estarían. Sabes que Elena preferiría eso a que Bella sea sacrificada.

Damon frunció los labios. Odiaba estar equivocado, odiaba admitir que lo estaba. Maldita sea, él tenía razón. La pixie tenía razón. Elena tenía razón. ¡Rayos, todos la tenían menos él! Le hicieron entrar en razón. Es algo demasiado egoísta que la doppelgänger muera sólo por un capricho de él. No era justo. Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas estando involucrada con los vampiros; sobre todo con los fríos. No sabe cómo han logrado controlar su sed, o como han logrado estar alrededor de ella sin querer matarla.

Todos ellos estaban en lo cierto. Él era el único equivocado. Tomó su decisión a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo. Bien. Tenéis razón, ¿vale?

— ¿Entonces… la dejaréis en paz?

Stefan miró a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo haré. Dejaré a Isabella y no insistiré en llevármela a Mystic Falls. Le ayudaremos sí nos ayudan con nuestro problema.

Los Cullen se miraron y asintieron, incluso la rubiecita lo hizo. Pero pareciera que lo estaba haciendo a regañadientes.

—Es un trato.

* * *

NO ME MATEN POR HACERLO TAN ABURRIDO Y TODO ENREDADO (?) XD O POR REPETIR PALABRAS, FUCK. He querido actualizar, joder; pero sólo esto tengo. Y yo tengo la mala costumbre de regañarme a mí misma por hacer algo tan mal; por lo tanto lo escribo de nuevo hasta sentirme satisfecha. PERO A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA, ¿no? ,_,.

Katherine ha salido de la tumba; ¿qué creen que le ha dicho a Elijah? Hmm. Yo no sé. Nah, mentira, sí sé (?) ah xd.

Odio fastidiarles la historia; me gusta dejar el suspenso a veces (aunque yo lo odie), pero han de preguntarse con quién dejaré a Bella ¿no? BUENO, QUÉ LES IMPORTA, NO PREGUNTEI MALDICIÓN. JAJAJA, nah, no soy tan forra e-e.

Miren, será un triángulo amoroso entre Bella, Eddie y Damon (sí, él se tendrá que olvidar de Elena xd, no me maten). Eso es lo que diré. Y no sé con exactitud que haré con Jacob. Aunque una amiga me dio una idea que tengo en cuenta; sí lo lees, ya sabei quién so' po ;-;.


End file.
